


【APH/亲父普】随

by DesPluiesSaphir



Series: 【APH/人国组/史向】无人生还-Farewell, My Love- [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesPluiesSaphir/pseuds/DesPluiesSaphir
Summary: 0. 请遵守APH国际礼仪。1. 本文收录于2010年APH人国组史向本《无人生还》（昵称有米本），创作时间2009/10/11–2010/04/08。序章的发布时间设置为2009-10-11，后续章节则设置为2010-04-08。2. 有米本内的人国组是组合，不是CP，不是CP，不是CP！！！3. 十年前的我还是个考据萌新，如有错误会在Remix版本中修正。4. 章节标题的德语单词是对着电子词典查的，如有错误请原谅并指正 _(:з」∠)_5. 十年前引文注释没有做好，Remix版本修正为规范注释，如有可能会增加外文文献用以对照阅读。6. Remix版本目前还在文件夹里吃灰，哪天想起来了会继续搞的【。
Relationships: Frederick the Great & Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: 【APH/人国组/史向】无人生还-Farewell, My Love- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748314
Kudos: 11





	1. 00 das Maiglöckchen

——你也会离开吗？

——不，我永远在你身边。

**》》 00 das Maiglöckchen** [1]

1991年8月17日，深夜，无忧宫。

忙碌了一天的人们都散去了，留下阑珊的灯火伴着晚风寂定寥落。葡萄叶组成的波浪在夜风里浅吟低唱一如既往的歌，时光的门后悄然淌过一曲悠扬的笛，两相应和。

瘦削的背影静静地立在碑前，几近要融进深沉的夜色里。风鼓起了骑士普鲁士蓝的披风，把两个世纪前残存的微尘卷进空气里，送向远方。他苍白着脸，绯色的眸子里微澜流转，笑意里缱绻着黯然。

“弗里茨。”

基尔伯特·贝什米特等了这个人205年，终于等到。

白色的手套与白色的包袱一起在月色溶溶里泛起冷漠的光泽。时光的痕迹留在了衣服上，也留在了宫里。早已不是物是人非，斗转星移里的“再会”与“重逢”轮流在伤口上撒下粗盐，唯有那一抹刻骨的思念一成不变。

简朴的墓碑周围早已覆上了一层蓝紫色的矢车菊，纤细的花瓣在薰风与月光中摇曳出轻盈的弧线。基尔伯特突然一甩小臂，绸布散开如同忽然松开的手，纷纷扬扬的白色小花飘飞在朦胧的夜里，仿如一场细腻的雨翩然而至。

冰冷的墓碑依旧沉默着，任由铃铛似的小花轻轻敲落，覆去上面镌刻的名字，碰出悦耳却不存在的钟鸣。一声又一声，在笛声的悠扬和涛声的悠远里回响着，渐行渐远，渐无穷。

所谓，“幸福归来”。

弗里茨，送你一簇君影草。

“欢迎回来！”

======================

[1]【Maiglöckchen】君影草，即铃兰，花语是幸福归来。


	2. 01 die Wunde

**》》 01 die Wunde** [1]

“贝什米特阁下！”妇人拖着宽大的裙摆闯进了校场。

银发红眸的男子骑在马上，应声回身，看到妇人时脸上闪过一抹惊异，很快就变成了担忧。他身后列队的士兵脸上没有丝毫的表情，眼神空洞地盯着前方不知多远的哪一点，如同一具具撤线的木偶。

“贝什米特阁下，陛下他……”

“童年是那个孩子的噩梦。”

基尔伯特·贝什米特对自己的这一论断从不怀疑。

腓特烈·威廉体型彪悍，性情暴烈，烟瘾极大，极其悭吝。老腓特烈[2]的葬礼刚结束，他就迫不及待地把父王的加冕大氅、钻石纽扣什么的全部拍卖掉了，然后搜刮出宫里所有的银块并熔铸成银币。基尔伯特对此虽有微词，但念想到这个大块头用极快的速度还清了老腓特烈的债务，他也不好说什么了。

“腓特烈·威廉这个‘士兵王’！”基尔伯特抱怨道，“照他那样，本大爷的脑子非被马镫塞满不可！”

基尔伯特纵然也是尚武的人，但是眼前这个国王却让他反感。腓特烈·威廉只对军队有兴趣，其他东西对他来说根本就不值钱。他刚登基就赶走了宫里所有的艺术家，然后把国家的银子都投到军队里。他在军队里推广虔诚主义和绝对服从，士兵挨揍或是被勒令自杀都不是什么稀奇事。他看不起母后索菲亚·夏洛蒂[3]器重的莱布尼茨[4]，原因是“他连站岗都不会”。这家伙还以募兵为名四处绑架甚至跨国绑架，以充实他的掷弹兵团和长子卫队。晚年的时候他心血来潮给图书馆捐款，1734年捐4个塔勒，1735年捐5个，一时间成了大笑柄。

腓特烈·威廉的乖张似乎已经成了他的标志。这个犟拗固执而又自我中心的男人对他人表示“关怀”的主要方式就是殴打——尤其是对持不同意见的人。基尔伯特对老腓特烈和索菲亚·夏洛蒂王后的怀念没少惹火他现任的上司。若不是“国家”这一层身份，基尔伯特同样难逃一劫。

——世界上却总是有人会受罪。

1712年小家伙出生的时候，盼孙子盼了许久的老腓特烈兴奋得几近要老泪纵横，抓着儿子的手一遍又一遍地说要把自己的名字传给这个孩子。基尔伯特却只是站在襁褓边，看着孩子不说话。似乎是眼前的孩子有一种莫名的震慑力，他突然就觉得这个王子将来会成为一个真正的王，成为他所承认的第一个或许也是唯一一个王。

孩子被取名为卡尔·腓特烈，后来被立为王储。可是这个王储让他的父王大失所望：不喜欢军队，不喜欢团练，喜欢音乐文哲；接受法国教育，对法国的巴洛克文化和启蒙文化很是推崇，对本土的文化漠不关心。不仅如此，他身为普鲁士的王储，却有一口“说得像个马车夫一样”的德语。

腓特烈不讨厌基尔伯特，却也不怎么亲近他。那时的他只知道那是唯一一个惹火了父王却不会挨揍的人。而他不愿接近基尔伯特的唯一理由就是：基尔伯特经常和父王在一起。父王的严苛与粗暴在他稚嫩的心里留下了一道道深深的伤痕，在他的潜意识里，出现在父王身边的人，除了母后和姐姐，都是父王的亲信。所以纵然觉得基尔伯特和父王很不一样，他也不愿去接近。

基尔伯特踹开门的时候，正好看见腓特烈·威廉左手扯着王储的衣领，右手抓着一根窗幔上的绳索，转身便是一脚踢到了威尔海尔米娜公主[5]的腹部，把她踢出到几步之外，重重地撞在柜子上。屋里，桌上的书本被摔了一地，撕破的扯碎的满目凌乱，茶具杂物的散落四围，窗帘被拉到了地上。小腓特烈挣扎着试图把父王的手掰开，公主蜷着身体捂着腹部呻吟着。妇人惊叫了一声跑向公主。腓特烈·威廉听到声音便回过头，满脸厌恶的表情。

“索菲亚·德洛希亚[6]，你这个没用的懦弱的蠢女人，你的罪名是不敢看着自己的儿子受死！”国王咆哮着，似乎眼前的所有人都与他无关。王后神色惊恐地把女儿搂进怀里，公主不知是因为受到惊吓还是因为遭到毒打，浑身发冷，不停地抽搐着啜泣着，死死地抓着母后的裙角。

国王自顾自地说完，继续琢磨如何将绳索套到儿子的脖子上。

基尔伯特没有做声，冷冷地走过去，利落地抓住国王的右手腕狠狠地一拧。基尔伯特在体型上并不占优势，但是他条顿骑士团的出身和磨砺就足以对付那个大个子的国王。腓特烈·威廉显然是没有料到基尔伯特会动手，毫无防备。绳索在一声嚎叫里掉落在地，他本能抽回手。基尔伯特趁着这个当口掐住他的左手一折，迫使他松开了腓特烈。

“基尔伯特你这白痴！”国王叫嚷着，脸色煞白，“你想陪着着那个小混账去死吗？！”“闭嘴！”基尔伯特蹲下来，把王储护在怀里，用同样的口吻回敬道。小腓特烈靠在基尔伯特身上重重地喘着气，蔚蓝色的眸子里却依然倔强甚至有些仇恨。

“腓特烈·威廉，你给本大爷听好了，”基尔伯特一字一顿地说，“弗里茨是本大爷唯一认可的王储！”

“那你就跟着这个浪荡子一起灭亡去吧！”国王吼吼着一脚踢开倒在地上的椅子，忿忿而去。

房间突然就安静下来了。

王后一手轻轻地揽着公主的腰，一手小心地梳理着女儿凌乱的头发。公主抿着唇不说话，目光呆滞地倚着母后，稚嫩的青白的脸上几处淤青让人怵目。腓特烈“嚯”地挣脱了基尔伯特，后退几步盯着基尔伯特看了一阵子，然后头也不回地跑了出去。

基尔伯特没有说话也没有阻拦，任他离开。

“很抱歉，贝什米特阁下。”王后失落地道着歉。“不，应该说，辛苦你了，王后殿下。”基尔伯特同情地看着那个一脸无奈的贵妇人，她也是丈夫爆炭脾气的受害者。“我只希望孩子们能过得再好一些。”她叹息着看着书房里的一片狼藉。

基尔伯特没有答话。他拾起王储落到地上的本子，看着满页的法文百感交集。

“弗里茨[7]那小子，迟早会闯大祸的。”

================================

[1]【Wunde】德语，“伤痕”。

[2]【老腓特烈（1657-1713）】即普鲁士国王腓特烈一世，全名腓特烈·威廉·冯·霍亨索伦（Friedrich Wilhelm von Hohenzollern），普鲁士王国的建立者。在腓特烈二世出生以前，腓特烈·威廉的两个长子先后夭折，腓特烈一世因此为孙辈的王位继承人一事而担忧了很久。

[3]【索菲亚·夏洛蒂（Sophie Charlotte，1668-1705）】腓特烈一世的王后，汉诺威选帝侯之女，致力于普鲁士的文明开化和科学、艺术的发展，对普鲁士的精神文明化功不可没。

[4]【莱布尼茨（1646-1716）】全名戈特弗里德·威廉·冯·莱布尼茨（Gottfriend Wilhelm von Leibniz），德意志最重要的自然科学家、数学家、物理学家、历史学家和哲学家，德意志历史上的万能天才，和牛顿同为微积分的创建者。

[5]【威尔海尔米娜（Wilhelmine，1709.7.3-1758.10.14）】又译威廉敏妮，全名弗蕾德莉凯·索菲亚·威尔海尔米娜（Friederike Sophie Wilhelmine），腓特烈·威廉一世的长女，腓特烈二世唯一的姐姐，很袒护腓特烈二世，是他的知心人。

[6]【索菲亚·德洛希亚（Sophia Dorothea，1687.3.16-1757.6.18）】腓特烈·威廉一世的王后，汉诺威选帝侯之女，英王乔治二世之妹，腓特烈二世的母亲，长期受法国文化的熏陶，对腓特烈二世影响很大。

[7]【弗里茨（Fritz）】腓特烈二世的昵称。后来他所统治的时代就被称为“弗里茨时代”，晚年的他也被称为“弗里茨老爹”。


	3. 02 Verlieren

**》》 02 Verlieren** [1]

矛盾依旧是这个家庭的主旋律。

年轻的腓特烈硬朗而聪敏，看上去像个新兵，又有着一种哲人的气质。他依然喜欢书籍和长笛，用法文写作，经常性的德法拉丁三语混说，对军队和团练不屑一顾。那种被启蒙文化熏陶出来的浪漫主义和理想主义在他身上外显得淋漓尽致，也掩去了他骨子里隐含着的普鲁士的强硬和务实。

他不是那种惟命是从的人，而这样的桀骜是国王所不能容忍的。父子俩在各个问题上都格格不入，处理事情的方式也完全不同，却又都是一副执拗的脾气，互不相让。争吵是习惯性的事情，隔阂在不断地加深，国王对儿子的殴打并未因为儿子年龄的成长而减少。

渐渐的基尔伯特不再插手父子间的争执，威尔海尔米娜公主不再劝解，索菲亚·德洛希亚王后也把注意力转到了儿女们的婚事上[2]。

腓特烈对父王的容忍程度让基尔伯特瞠目结舌。虽然对父王怨气颇多，但是他对于父王的殴打和虐待却没有任何要逃避的意思。他和姐姐都很清楚，他们的父王随时都会进入一种暴怒的状态，不只是因为性格上的易怒，还有病理上的无可奈何——卟啉症[3]。本来就性情暴躁的腓特烈·威廉时常借施虐来缓解发病时的痛苦。

直到有一天，国王对年轻的王储说下了一句极其危险的话，或许就是这句话导致了王储后来的行为。然而，王储毫无疑问是低估了他的父王管束他的决心，并且为此付出了沉重的代价。

——“如果我父王这么对我，我早就举枪自杀了，而你连这么做的勇气都没有！”

“小子，你也差不多该想想自己的将来了吧。”一次团练过后，基尔伯特把腓特烈单独留了下来。“有什么可想的呢，贝什米特阁下？”腓特烈轻描淡写地回答道，“我完全不喜欢我父王创造的模式。”“你只是没有看见那个吝啬鬼留下的根底罢了。”基尔伯特拍了拍腓特烈的肩。

“贝什米特阁下。”腓特烈略加犹豫了一下，然后开了口，“您是心甘情愿地忍受我父王的专横吗？”“不是。”基尔伯特回答。“那为什么不试图改变呢？摆脱我父王，接受新的东西。”腓特烈的眼神锐利而尖刻。“还不是时候，弗里茨。”基尔伯特微微一笑，“这里是普鲁士，不是法兰西，不需要那种浮华于外的说辞。”

接着便是沉默。直到腓特烈把基尔伯特拉到近身。

“我想去英国[4]。”王储凑到基尔伯特的耳边悄声道。“英国？”基尔伯特愣了。“我忍无可忍了。我不能接受自己的一切都被安排！”腓特烈轻声里尽是不满，“我学什么、吃什么、干什么，都要他来做主，我绝不接受！”“然后呢？”基尔伯特无奈地反问。“现在我他又要插手我的婚姻。”腓特烈回答，“他想借此来束缚我。”“于是说，你是想逃婚？”基尔伯特用一种难以置信的口吻问道。“不只是逃婚。”腓特烈解释道，“我不能容忍那种专制！”“小子，那个吝啬鬼有他自己的考虑。”基尔伯特试图让年轻人冷静下来，“更何况，你是普鲁士的王储。”“王储？您不知道吗？他考虑换王储很久了[5]。”腓特烈冷笑道，“我只是他的长子，不是他的独子。”“但本大爷承认的王储只有你一个，弗里茨。”基尔伯特平静地回答。“反正，我绝对不娶伊丽莎白·克里斯蒂娜[6]那只笨鹅！”甩下一句话，腓特烈头也不回地离开了。

8月，腓特烈·威廉巡游安斯巴赫[7]，腓特烈和基尔伯特奉命随行。

“贝什米特阁下，无论如何，请您保护他！”临走的时候，索菲亚·德洛希亚王后一遍又一遍地恳求基尔伯特，“我很不安……总觉得有什么事会发生……”

基尔伯特想起了不久之前和腓特烈的那次谈话。

“本大爷会尽力的，您放心吧。”基尔伯特一边应承，一边不时看看远处的王储。

腓特烈骑着马，和身边的两个年轻人聊得很开心，似乎总有说不完的话。

——基尔伯特没有料到，仅仅几天之后，三个人就一起踏上了目标英国的逃亡之路。

接到报告的时候基尔伯特正准备给王后写信报平安。他愕然地盯着信使，似乎那是天方夜谭。信使肯定地点了点头，把报告文书放在了他面前。

1730年8月5日，三个人被拦截在了普法尔茨的曼海姆。王储腓特烈随即被送到了国王面前，近卫团少尉卡特[8]被擒，国王侍从凯斯[9]则在腓特烈的警醒下安全逃脱。暴怒的腓特烈·威廉决定严惩“案犯”，将此案的审判交予了由16位高级贵族军官组成的军事法庭。之后他又驳回了避开王储、只判处其“同谋”终身监禁的判决，指示他们禁锢王储、处决其同伴。军官们面面相觑，最终还是点了头。

“卡特死了，法律在世界上就显得更好。”国王如是说。

“就因为卡特是我最忠诚的朋友。”后来的国王如是说。

基尔伯特奉命把判决结果带到了昆斯特林[10]监狱。在昏暗的牢房里，基尔伯特在事发后第一次见到了腓特烈。他靠坐在墙角发呆，头发凌乱，脸色黯淡，俨然一个落魄的败兵。听到狱卒开门的声音，腓特烈动作迟缓地回过头，无精打采的眼神刺痛了基尔伯特。随后基尔伯特支开了狱卒，牢房里只剩下他们两个人。

“说吧，那个人打算什么时候处决我。”腓特烈冷漠地盯着基尔伯特的脚尖。“本大爷似乎应该先告诉你，那天拂晓你让卡特和凯斯备马的时候，你们就被盯上了。”基尔伯特说得同样冷漠。“还有吗？”腓特烈的口气趋向懒散。“不仅是那些国王，连皇帝和神圣罗马都替你求情了，所以他不打算处决你。”基尔伯特把手里的判决书在王储的眼前晃了晃，腓特烈半信半疑地抬起眼睛盯着对方。

“取而代之，他打算处决卡特。”基尔伯特低沉着声音补了一句。

腓特烈惊愕地张大了嘴。基尔伯特再次把手里的东西晃了晃，以示提醒。腓特烈瞪着基尔伯特，然后猛地站起来，大步走过去，粗鲁地抢过判决书。基尔伯特松了手，神色复杂地看着站在面前的年轻人，看他脸上惊讶里带着些许恐惧的认真，看他抿紧的双唇渐渐发白，看他手中的纸的边沿被沁出的汗水沾湿。

从头到尾逐字逐句翻来覆去看了好几遍，试图找到只言片语来否决基尔伯特的话，却无论如何也找不到。判决始终是少尉斩首、中校[11]坐牢。

“不！！”王储发出一声撕心裂肺的低吼，“他不能这样！错的是我，卡特是无辜的！”判决书被高高地举起而后重重地摔向远处的地面，那几张薄薄的纸在半空中散开，悠然地飘摇出不大的角度缓缓地落在地上。他沉重地喘息着，恐惧与愧疚滚涌出的潮水击打着心脏，撞击出的震动沿着血管向上走，于是咽喉也共鸣了。瞬间的窒息感让他不得不张大嘴巴以攫取更多的空气。

“小子，这件事因你而起，这个结果，你没考虑吗？”基尔伯特冷冷地问。腓特烈惊讶的表情说出了答案。“罪魁祸首是你，逃过惩罚的也是你。”基尔伯特说着便走过去，语气一反常态的无情，“你难道没有想过自己的行为可能会给别人带去伤害吗？”他弯下腰，一张一张地拾起散落在地的纸。

“还是说，本大爷应该直白地告诉你，‘是你葬送了自己的朋友’呢？”

基尔伯特似乎是在自言自语，然而说出的每一个字都如同蘸过烈酒的针狠狠地刺进腓特烈的指尖，皮肉洞穿，神经寸断，然后扎进骨骼，痛彻骨髓。

“你让他杀了我吧！让他废掉我吧！”腓特烈嘶吼着打断了对方。他在颤抖，消瘦的脸上浮着脆弱的白色，咬着唇怒目圆睁，倔强地忍着泪水，却怎么也忍不住。“你让他杀了我吧！只要能救出卡特，我情愿自己去死！！”腓特烈咆哮着，然后失去支撑般地塌下身子，跪倒在地，绝望地抱着头抓着自己的头发，失声痛哭。

基尔伯特一言不发，自顾自地码好纸张，然后转身走向门。他很清楚，伤痛或是责任，都不是他所能分担，也不是他所应分担的。他要做的就是让未谙世事的腓特烈知道现实与理想究竟相隔多远，知道幼稚和天真能埋葬的不仅仅是谁的单纯。他残忍地扳正腓特烈的脸，强迫他面对手上沾染的挚友的血迹。

狱卒关上牢门的瞬间，基尔伯特突然回头。

王储恸哭的侧影被关在了门后。

卡特在那年11月6日的黄昏[12]被处决，正对着王储的囚窗，连祈祷的时间都被剥夺。基尔伯特赶到的时候，一切已经无可挽回。他看着卡特身首异处的尸体被拖走，不知道该说什么话来安慰年轻少尉那哭得几近昏死过去的老父亲。

走进宫院的深处，找到王储的囚窗。血迹混着尘土斑斑在地，窗下那个低矮的土堆便是断头台，一圈凌乱的脚印无声地展示着方才的某个片段。基尔伯特不敢想象当时的场景应是怎样的凄厉与绝望。那将是个只要活着就无法治愈的伤口，轻率与天真所招致的失去如同烙在身上的咒印，时刻发作，不可抹除。

失去是成长的标志之一。

然而成长是需要付出代价的。

多大的代价都不算大，却都刻骨铭心。

——“卡特，原谅我！看在上帝的份上，一千次地原谅我，卡特！”

——“殿下，不要提原谅。为了您我万死不辞。”

腓特烈哭喊着把手伸到窗外，极力地向前再向前，试图抓住什么。

卡特跪在那里，抬起头眷恋地望着对方，微笑着，声音清晰。

那是他们留在对方耳中的最后的话语。

1730年，腓特烈18岁，卡特24岁。

=============================

[1]【Verlieren】德语，“失去”。

[2]【儿女们的婚事】与英王室有血缘关系的王后所设想的联姻是威尔海尔米娜嫁给英国的王储（腓特烈·路易斯），腓特烈迎娶英国的公主（阿梅利亚），联姻在表亲之间完成，但是被亲奥的腓特烈·威廉否决了，他不愿看到英国的势力向德意志延伸，希望联姻限制在德意志范围内。

[3]【卟啉症】卟啉症是一组疾病的统称，后来腓特烈二世亦罹患此病。笔者未能查到腓特烈·威廉所患的是哪一种，但是从症状看，应当与英王乔治三世所患的是同一种：急性间歇型卟啉症(AIP)。此病为遗传病，常引起神经系统的症状，表现为腹痛、恶心、烦躁不安等，腹痛为最严重也最常见的症状，发病时腓特烈只能咬着牙等着症状过去。此病至今仍无药可治。

[4]【去英国】腓特烈的“逃亡计划”是经法国前往荷兰，再辗转到英国。最终的目的地选择英国，笔者估测，原因之一，英王是他的舅舅；原因之二，他倾慕那位英王室的表妹。

[5]【换王储】腓特烈·威廉要求子女按自己的意愿，与德意志的贵族联姻。然而受母后的影响甚于父王的姐弟俩更倾慕在英国的表兄妹，固执的腓特烈更是扬言如果逼他就范，他就在结婚后立刻休妻。这惹恼了腓特烈·威廉，打算废除腓特烈的王储身份，改立次子奥古斯特。

[6]【伊丽莎白·克里斯蒂娜】不伦瑞克-贝弗恩侯爵的女儿，后来成了腓特烈二世的王后，终其一生都被腓特烈二世冷落。

[7]【安斯巴赫】在今德国境内，纽伦堡西南方。

[8]【卡特】汉斯·赫尔曼·冯·卡特（Hans Hermann von Katte ，1704.2.28-1730.11.6），世袭贵族，普鲁士近卫团少尉，腓特烈的好友。据记载此人长相英俊。

[9]【凯斯】彼得·卡尔·克里斯托弗·冯·凯斯（PeterKarlChristophvonKeith，1711.5.24-1756.12.27），腓特烈·威廉的侍从，幼时与腓特烈便是好友，经常把腓特烈·威廉的活动计划告诉腓特烈。

[10]【昆斯特林（Küstrin）】即今波兰科斯钦城，位于奥得河与瓦尔塔河的汇合处，当时属普鲁士。

[11]【中校】腓特烈二世在1830年时的军衔。

[12]【黄昏】李兰琴的记载为黄昏，而玛丽·基特里奇的记载则是早上，直至截稿笔者都未能再找到第三条材料支持或否定上述两种说法。此处取黄昏一说。


	4. 03 das Wachstum

**》》 03 das Wachstum** [1]

数日之后基尔伯特才知道，那天自己赶到时，腓特烈已经晕倒在了侍从的怀里。之后，王储拒绝见任何人，在消沉中自闭了三天，而后便不再谈论任何与卡特有关的事情。两周后，腓特烈离开了昆斯特林监狱，被软禁在昆斯特林镇上的一幢房子里。他的日常生活和社交行动都受到了严格的管束，还必须到当地政府去服务一段长度不定的时间。

基尔伯特再次见到腓特烈是第二年的事情了。他走进腓特烈的住处的时候，腓特烈正靠坐在墙角发呆。眼前阴暗的房间令基尔伯特愕然不已。腓特烈把房间的光源都遮住了，只留下一个高高的小小的明亮的气窗口。若不是屋中的摆设提醒，基尔伯特差点就以为这依旧是在那个冰冷阴暗的牢房。

“小子。”基尔伯特摘下帽子，支走了随从。“让我一个人安静一下，贝什米特阁下。”腓特烈的声音疲惫而平淡。“是基尔伯特。”基尔伯特纠正道。“好吧，基尔伯特。”腓特烈终于回头看着对方。“你真的那么恨你的国家吗？以致于要出逃。”基尔伯特问得很直白。“基尔伯特，我恨的不是你，而是父王的专横。”腓特烈回答，语气和眼神一样冷漠。“你知道本大爷是普鲁士？”基尔伯特惊讶地一笑。“知道。只是你不知道罢了。”腓特烈说完又转过了头。

“你打算怎么办？”基尔伯特走过去，挨着腓特烈坐下来，“一辈子坐牢？”“难道我还有其他选择吗？”腓特烈自嘲地干笑了几声，无神地盯着小而明亮的窗口，“我可是罪魁祸首。”“你的责任感还在嘛，小子。”基尔伯特说着松了口气，“那就行了。”

腓特烈的目光从明亮的窗口挪到了旁边的基尔伯特。基尔伯特的脸被冬天的风刮得通红，挂着一如既往的嚣张的笑，绯色的眸子里映出自己消瘦的脸。对视，然后两个人都沉默了，别过头靠着彼此的肩膀坐在墙角。风刮过树木的声音利落而冰冷，风声里基尔伯特开始掸肩上腿上沾染的尘土，接着便理起了帽子上的饰羽。腓特烈观察着对方的每一个动作。

“小子，他现在没空管你，赶紧做你想做的事吧。”基尔伯特低头拨弄着他的普鲁士蓝的帽子，“另外，本大爷带了个监视你的人过来。”“原来我还有被监视的价值？”腓特烈挑了挑眉。“他叫希拉，通晓英国的重商主义，”基尔伯特没有理会，自顾自地继续，“或许你们会有共同话题。”

“基尔伯特，为什么？”腓特烈淡然地眯起眼睛，“值得吗？”

基尔伯特停下了手中的动作，慢慢地抬起头，绯色的目光落在了腓特烈苍白的脸上。王储金色的发丝凌乱地贴在脸侧，嘴角勾着黯然地线条。

“那么，本大爷再说最后的一遍，”基尔伯特叹了口气，倾身凑近到王储的耳边，声音轻得如同在吐息。

“弗里茨，你是本大爷唯一认可的王储。”

“再会之前，你要学会成为本大爷的君主。”

基尔伯特离开的时候，冰冷的手按在腓特烈的肩膀上。

腓特烈的回答却仍是颓然的沉默。

数年之后，基尔伯特回忆起那个冬天，走出屋子时脑子一片空白，直到苍白的阳光里模糊的树影渐渐变得清晰。勃兰登堡站在中庭，一手牵着马匹的缰绳，一手轻抚着黑马的脖子。看到基尔伯特过来，他停下手，把缰绳中的一条递了过去。

“你这是在赌博，基尔伯特。”勃兰登堡的笑容有着与基尔伯特相似的桀骜。

“你要不要也来掺和一脚？”基尔伯特微微眯起眼，接过了缰绳。

“你就这么相信他吗？”勃兰登堡敛起笑容以示自己不是在开玩笑，“纵然有着相同的名字，但他跟老腓特烈毕竟是完全不一样的人。”

“本大爷是认真的。”基尔伯特扬起脸，寒风刮过耳畔的感觉像是细薄的刀锋贴着皮肤滑过，“本大爷确信弗里茨能把‘Preußen’和‘König’之间的那个词从‘in’变成‘von’[2]。”

“是么？”勃兰登堡摇了摇头，“可惜他的表现不尽国意啊。”

“那你就看着好了。”基尔伯特瞥了对方一眼，“他会成为你真正的君主的。”

“1731。”

腓特烈被监禁在昆斯特林接受“再教育”。由于腓特烈·威廉怀疑王后和威尔海尔米娜公主是腓特烈出逃的帮凶，母女俩在这一年里被下令禁止与腓特烈见面，公主还因为此事捱了一顿鞭刑。

于是陪在腓特烈身边的人，除了父王的眼线，就只剩下了希拉。

不过腓特烈有个意外发现，那就是身陷囹圄远好于呆在柏林。在这里他可以看书，可以吹笛，可以思辨他的哲学，可以和希拉讨论治国方略等诸如此类的东西。希拉的存在无疑是天赐的福祉——他既是腓特烈的好助手，又是腓特烈在经济学上最初的导师。

在这一年的晚些时候，腓特烈突然写信向父王妥协并认错，表示愿意顺服父王的一切命令，早就盼着儿子给自己赔罪的国王顿时转怒为喜。八月份的时候，国王来到昆斯特林，父子俩这才见了面。腓特烈数次跪在父王面前认错，国王对王储的“忏悔”很满意。

十一月，他获准回到柏林。

愿意与否，腓特烈不在乎这个。和预谋逃亡时一样，腓特烈的目光看到的始终不是内里。尽管仍是处处被监视，但他要的只是自己能离开那个伤心地。

卡特的死对他而言永远是个无法愈合的伤口。疼痛感会折磨神经，可是他不能因此而将所有的感官停工。他需要疗伤，而非自我消亡，这一点他自己比谁都清楚。

“1732。”

腓特烈接受了父王的安排，与他完全不喜欢的伊丽莎白·克里斯蒂娜订了婚。两个人在第二年的6月12日完婚。腓特烈对伊丽莎白·克里斯蒂娜十分尊重，却从不打算亲近她，也从不掩饰自己对这位女性毫无兴趣。

不过订婚的最大好处就是父王让他真正的重获自由。他去了诺伊鲁平，担任一个陆军军团的团长。虽然仍会被父王监视，不过他的兴趣与注意力都放在了军事上，不想再去管顾那些外来的视线了。

“1733。”

或许是希拉的引导有了效果，又或许是王储的一时好奇，腓特烈对这个他原本并不怎么喜欢的“祖国”的一切都突然产生了兴趣。腓特烈·威廉对此大为惊喜，毫不犹豫地将王储下放到行政机构中去“实习”。

腓特烈时常要东奔西跑、巡查收税或是置身公务繁冗，日子过得很琐碎，可他却乐在其中。不是因为他从中学得有多投入，而是因为他把所有这些乏味复杂的工作都交给了希拉，自己潜心研究国家的财政问题——在此之前，他就曾在希拉的指导下草拟了一份促进国内亚麻工业发展的计划。

“1734。”

基尔伯特在他的视线里消失，扳指算来，已经是第三个年头了。不过，被父王派遣到欧根亲王[3]身边实习的腓特烈在这一年第一次见识到了战争[4]。欧根亲王对这个年轻人的表现很满意，向腓特烈·威廉赞赏了王储的沉稳和冷静。

不敢说腓特烈在这短短的几个月里究竟学到了什么、受到了多大的影响，但毫无疑问，腓特烈的所学，在他后来的战争生涯里得到了某种程度上的回映。

然而，战场上最触动腓特烈的不是战争的残酷，而是亲王本人。在被下令调回之前，老迈的亲王一直拖着病体坚持在莱茵战场的第一线，完全不顾虑自己或是其他。这已经隐隐约约地透出了后来七年战争时腓特烈的影子，以及那种为了胜利放弃一切的疯狂。

“他肉体仍在，灵魂却已消亡。”腓特烈在信中如是说。

“1735。”

对于腓特烈，这是相对平静的一年，一切如旧。

有了变化的是柏林。

这年，柏林的西面竖起了一座用两根巨大的石柱支撑的简陋石制城门，设计者是菲利普·格拉赫。由于城门外的道路向西通往哈弗尔河畔勃兰登堡[5]，故得名勃兰登堡门。基尔伯特没有想过后来会发生什么，也没有想到这样一座本不起眼的石门，居然会成为自己和弟弟路德维希的骄傲与荣光的象征。

而使这一象征成其为“象征”的起点，正是腓特烈。

“1736。”

在腓特烈·威廉的授意下，腓特烈和伊丽莎白·克里斯蒂娜搬进了莱茵斯堡宫[6]。他和伊丽莎白·克里斯蒂娜维持着一种美满的表象，在这种安宁之下，是压抑得令人窒息的冷漠与封闭。尽管伊丽莎白·克里斯蒂娜贤淑而友好，却始终不曾得到过他的正视。

腓特烈对这种平静的生活很中意。没有了父王的束缚，时光如同少年时代憧憬的那般自在，可以看书，可以吹笛子，可以邀约好友讨论交流，可以做任何想做的事情。不时也会惦记起不知身在何处的基尔伯特，以及那个嚣张的男人标志性的狂妄的笑声。

腓特烈承认，基尔伯特好歹也算是个言必行行必果的家伙，因为在那个冬天之后，他在自己这里就音信全无。多年前希拉曾提议替自己给他带信，但被自己拒绝了。

“哪一天他要是认可我了，那家伙自己会老老实实地出现的。”

——“弗里茨，你是本大爷唯一认可的王储。”

这句话依然留在耳中，睡梦降临之前总会准时地回响，有如那个冬天基尔伯特在耳畔的吐息，真实、温暖，然后紧随温暖而来的寒凉的水汽便会把人惊醒。自孩提时代开始，每每他这样对自己说，自己的回答都只有逃避。偶尔也会去猜测那个男人到底在想什么，为什么如此信任自己，到底得不出答案。

——“再会之前，你要学会成为本大爷的君主。”

纵然知道对方的期待，但五年前的自己还是选择了用默不作声来回答基尔伯特，脸上挂着前所未有的自暴自弃。两个人没有任何多余的话。他看着基尔伯特踩着大步头也不回地离开，背影掩去了他的表情。随着牢门的一声低吼，静寂又回到了身边，连带着基尔伯特的手遗留在自己肩上的冰凉。

“下来是，1737。”

苍穹中浓白的云朵悠然地挪动，风徐徐划过，细长的草叶失神地任风吹折。

基尔伯特枕着双手躺在草地上假寐，帽子扔在一边，唇边的弧度依旧桀骜。

他很清楚。马蹄声仍在远方。军号声亦然。

============================

[1]【Wachstum】德语，“成长”。

[2]【关于“in”和“von”】腓特烈一世加冕为王时使用的称号是“König in Preußen”，意为“普鲁士里的国王”，此头衔只适用于普鲁士，而不能用于其它领地（如勃兰登堡）。直到1772年瓜分波兰后腓特烈二世才把“König in Preußen”改为“König vonPreußen”，后者意为“普鲁士国王”，适用于所有领土。

[3]【欧根亲王】萨伏伊-卡里尼昂亲王（Prinz Eugen von Savoyen，1663.10.18－1736.4.24），奥地利哈布斯堡王朝名将，神圣罗马帝国陆军元帅。

[4]【战争】即1733-1738年的波兰王位继承战争。

[5]【哈弗尔河畔勃兰登堡】勃兰登堡选侯国和普鲁士王国的发源地，现德国勃兰登堡州的一个直辖市。

[6]【莱茵斯堡宫】又译莱茵斯贝格宫，普鲁士王宫之一，位于波茨坦。1736-1740年是王储腓特烈的住处。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勃兰登堡，一个经常出现在我文里，却始终没有姓名的省拟人(ノД`)  
> 另外三个会出现在我文里的省拟人角色是“煤钢三角区”奥黛丽（法国洛林）、拉斐尔（法国阿尔萨斯）和阿德尔贝特（德国萨尔）【在下是个卑微的莱茵兰爱好者_(:з」∠)_


	5. 04 der Ritter

**》》 04 der Ritter** [1]

1737年盛夏，波茨坦，莱茵斯堡宫。

夹着清新的淡淡的果香，暖风吹卷起随意堆放在案头的书页和稿纸。窗外是金色的阳光在草地上投下树影，夏暑闷得人浑身乏力，胸口压抑。在莱茵斯堡宫的日子虽说是充实自在，却总觉得有些不足，像是缺了一个声部的交响。腓特烈慵懒地丢下已经散乱的乐谱，寻思着该用什么法子刺激刺激神经，好把精神提起来。

不觉中，那不知从何处飘来的香味渐渐变浓，水果特有的甜酸弥散在空气里，似乎连气温也被凉却。腓特烈起初没有在意那香气，但那种既不陌生也不熟悉的味道仿如古老东方的熏香的烟岫一般盘桓在鼻尖，成功地唤醒了他的五感——以及，好奇心。

起身，出门，转弯。沿着走廊走到尽头，再过楼梯。

鬼使神差，腓特烈最后停在了自己的卧室门口，伸出去准备拧动门把的手停在了半途。

周遭一片死寂，他清楚地听到门的那一边传来了细碎的“窸窣”声，像是有谁在翻弄着许多轻巧的东西。不时传来物体翻落到地毯上的闷响，掉落的东西似乎是咕噜噜地滚到了门边，撞上门板发出一声低低的呻吟。王储疑惑地盯着自己卧室的门，估摸着屋内的人的下一步动作。

门的那边传出叹息声，织物的翻动声，金属的磕碰声，还有……极不优雅的咀嚼声？！

腓特烈登时愣住了，然后又像是突然醒悟到什么似的，猛地按下门把手，重重地推开门。门板扫出一阵类似于雨打窗台的纷扰声，门后的东西“哗啦”地倾泻而下。香气扑鼻而来，闷钝的碰撞声从身前滑到身后，腓特烈回过神来的时候，自己已经站在了小巧的金色果子的海洋里了。屋里的人愣愣地盯着门口的腓特烈，一手捧满的果子，一手拎着一颗准备往嘴里送，咀嚼的动作刚做到一半就定了型。

腓特烈淡然地看看对方，然后环视了自己的卧室。半个房间的地上铺满了这种小小的金色果子，床脚边上靠着几个粗麻袋。近门的地方，果子堆的锥顶更是几乎挨到了膝盖的高度。自己刚刚的推门动作碰散了其中的一堆，果子们便以排山倒海之势奔涌而来，擦过腓特烈的靴子和裤管，闯进走廊后或是撞上身后的墙壁停下来，或是滚向两边的走廊深处。

“你在我的房间里做什么，基尔伯特？”腓特烈口吻平静但表情僵硬。“吃东西。”银发的男人毫不犹豫地回答，“要吗？”他说着便把手里捧着的果子递过去。腓特烈略显愠怒地把对方手里的果子如数夺过，然后捻起其中的一颗塞进嘴里。基尔伯特瞥了他一眼，弯腰又捧上一掬，继续自顾自地吃着。

未系风扣的白色衬衫，笔挺的褐色马甲，灰色的裤子，黑色的军靴上蒙了尘，半截白手套露在了裤兜外，普鲁士蓝的外套和帽子随手丢到了自己的床上。腓特烈端详着基尔伯特，然后在对方血色的眼睛里看到了自己的脸。

“我能把你的出现理解为‘你认为我已经学会成为你的君主了’吗？”记忆深处的话语又回到了耳边，腓特烈想要个答案。“本大爷没说过这种话。”基尔伯特的答复不温不火。“那你到底有何贵干？”腓特烈耐下心来又问了一遍。“小子，本大爷现在只想找个人一起吃黄香李[2]。”基尔伯特说着便直接坐在了地上。“6年多了，你的目的不可能只是把我的房间堆满黄香李这么简单吧。”王储觉得自己的冷静在流失。“今年吃了以后就不知道哪年哪月才能再品尝到了。”基尔伯特嘟哝了一句。

“这就是你对自己未来的王的态度么，基尔伯特？”腓特烈蹲下来，手臂交叠在胸前，嘴角扬起诡谲的弧线。

基尔伯特看着对方的笑脸，乖乖地把手中的黄香李放回了地上。

“托斯卡纳[3]的美第奇[4]家族这次是真的绝种了。”他说。

腓特烈答以沉默。

“小少爷卖掉了洛林，再用赚来的钱买下了托斯卡纳[5]。”基尔伯特拨弄着地上的黄香李。“这跟你有什么关系吗？”腓特烈的口气依旧平静。“你知道的，小少爷和本大爷一样是神圣罗马门下的。”基尔伯特把一颗黄香李送到腓特烈的眼前。“然后呢？”腓特烈接过黄香李。“洛林是本大爷同门的前辈啊，弗里茨。”基尔伯特抬起头看着王储蔚蓝的眸子，“你知道这意味着什么吗？”“你在担心……自己也会被罗德里赫卖掉？”腓特烈用一种难以置信的口气问道。“谁知道呢。”基尔伯特耸耸肩，“说不定本大爷真的是在赌博。”

“你希冀着从我这里得到什么保证吗，基尔伯特？”腓特烈浅浅地一笑，用手扫出一块空地，挨着基尔伯特坐下来，“一直以来都是你带着我，我却从没向你承诺过什么。”“那就欠着吧。”基尔伯特朗声笑道，“本大爷现在只想知道你有何打算。”他说着，捻起一颗黄香李，“你若是想走，本大爷绝对不拦着。”

腓特烈想了想，悠然地开了口。

“我对命令你踩罗德里赫一脚很有兴趣。”

抬手拿过基尔伯特手里的果子，直接送进了嘴里。

身边的基尔伯特回敬他一个狡黠的笑。

3年后，夏，51岁的“士兵王”腓特烈·威廉一世病危。神父尽责地为临终的国王布道，不想在念到“人赤条条地来，也赤条条地去”一句时，弥留之际的国王暴怒了。他喘着粗气，挣扎着起身，然后吼出了他最后的名句：

“怎么能赤条条的，我要穿上我的军装！”

神父怔住，侍从惊呆，国王的身体像是断了根基的墙轰然倒下，一个时代就此终了。不知是谁的尖叫打碎了沉寂，病房中人们顿时又乱成一团。

基尔伯特始终是远远站在门边，背靠着墙。老死病终之类的事情，从某种程度上说他已经习惯。他在意的是病床前的王储，因为整个过程里腓特烈都没有表现出任何激动或是悲伤的情绪。

——腓特烈异常平静地接受了一切，仿佛那个人不是自己的父王。

继位和加冕顺理成章，王和王储变的不只是身份。

腓特烈此刻想要的，仍是答案。

“弗里茨你找本大爷？”外面的喧闹声几近要把地皮给掀翻，基尔伯特顺手关上了门，宽敞的房间里只剩下了他们两个。“基尔伯特，你会相信我吗？”腓特烈背对着他站在窗边，白色宽绒边的猩红色大氅上缀着一个个用宝石饰成形的皇冠纹饰。“本大爷无条件地相信你，弗里茨。”基尔伯特望着前面绛红的背影。“为什么？”腓特烈凝视着窗外的某处，基尔伯特看不到对方的表情。“这种事情本大爷怎么会知道。反正从你出生开始就是这样了。”基尔伯特的回答出乎腓特烈的意料，却是意外地老实。

然后是短暂的寂静。

“那么，我能相信你吗？”腓特烈略微地回转过头。“弗里茨，你是本大爷唯一认可的王储，也将会是本大爷唯一认可的王。”基尔伯特毫不犹豫地回答。腓特烈闻言，侧跨一步，半转过身，露出了大氅白色的里子和大氅下普鲁士蓝的军服，扣针上装饰的华贵宝石在阳光下闪起几星明亮。映入眼帘的并不是昔日朝气自信的王储灿烂的笑颜，而是未来的王略显忧虑的脸。蔚蓝色的眸子沉郁得有些落寞，纠结着冷峻与高傲，让人看不穿。

基尔伯特站在原地，嘴角勾着浅缓的弧线，似乎对将要得到的回答胸有成竹。

腓特烈闭上眼做了个深深的呼吸。

“基尔伯特。”他说。

“在。”基尔伯特回答。

“跪下。”清晰的命令。

“啊？！”猝不及防。

基尔伯特有些慌乱，愕然地盯着腓特烈。腓特烈保持着半侧着身子的站姿，神色淡然而认真，目光炯炯中带着锋芒。基尔伯特愣了几秒，微微一笑，然后马上又敛起了笑容，低下头，弯下腰，右手抚上心口，左手背到身后，在原地单膝跪下。

沉稳的脚步声传入耳中。腓特烈拖着厚重的披肩走到身前，停在了一步开外。剑锋出鞘的一声锐响划破沉寂，银色的发丝随着空气的微留轻轻地摆了摆，基尔伯特知道那股冷色的锋芒现在就静静地横在自己的头顶。腓特烈手腕一转，垂下小臂，剑背压在了基尔伯特的右肩上。霎时间寒气逼来，似有“嗡嗡”的剑鸣在耳畔回转，凉意顺着右侧脖颈的皮肤沁入腠理、侵入血管，肆意地游走在体内。

“爱而无私，为吾之典；

正而无欺，筑吾之选；

傲而无恃，戍吾之辇；

敏而无畏，伐吾之远。

执吾之剑，成吾之冕。

秩序荣光，与子共显。”

“王之骑士，为王而战，与王携行。我，基尔伯特·贝什米特，以国之名。”

“以王之名。”[6]

剑刃离肩，应声入鞘。腓特烈将剑平放，送到基尔伯特额前。[7]

基尔伯特伸出双手接下，然后起身，目光停留在剑上。金色的笼型剑柄镂刻成鹰展翅的模样，赭石的剑鞘包裹着银色的剑身，也掩去了剑刃的肃杀与锐气。他刚想说些什么，腓特烈突然抬起手狠狠地抽过去，不偏不倚地刮在他的左腮上。

没有任何准备的基尔伯特被这突如其来的耳光拍掉了重心，一个趔趄跌倒在地。

“差点就忘了这一耳光。”腓特烈狡黠地眯起了眼。

基尔伯特瞪了他一眼以示不满。

他不能还手，不能躲闪，也不能有任何怨言。

因为这是骑士册封礼的最后一步[8]。

“没想到你居然摔倒了。”身前的腓特烈居高临下地望着他，眼神深邃，却又忍俊不禁，“这可不是一个合格的骑士应有的表现啊。”“你小子什么时候学会的……”基尔伯特嘀咕了一句，手抚上了微肿的腮帮子，有些烫，有些麻，手脸接触产生的刺痛感让他不由得倒吸了一口凉气。“在你让我学的时候。”腓特烈托着腮，眉间的不安已经大减。“本大爷让你学怎么当本大爷的君主，没让你学这个。”基尔伯特的嗓音提了个八度。“这有什么关系。”腓特烈摊开手，“你以前不就是条顿骑士么？”

基尔伯特找不到反驳用的词句。

腓特烈看着对方的窘境，伸出了手。

“我希望让普鲁士从尘土中重新站起，成为受压制者的避难所和不义者的梦魇。”[9]

“所以，基尔，”

“变成最强大的国家吧。”

5月31日，28岁的普鲁士王储腓特烈加冕为普鲁士国王，是为腓特烈二世。

10月20日，23岁的玛利亚·特蕾西娅即奥地利大公之位。

12月16日，普鲁士正式向奥地利宣战，奥地利领地继承权战争爆发。

“那一年，1740。”

=======================================

[1]【Ritter】德语，“骑士”。

[2]【黄香李（Mirabelle plum）】又名“布拉斯李”，是李的亚种之一，主要产于洛林，收获季为7月至9月中。黄香李的果实小，呈金黄色，多用于制成派或是果酱，也用于酿酒。

[3]【托斯卡纳】托斯卡纳大公国（Granducato di Toscana），1569年起取代佛罗伦斯公国统治今意大利托斯卡纳一带，1860年被意大利王国合并。1737年，美第奇家族的最后一任托斯卡纳大公吉安·加斯托内·德·美第奇（Gian Gastone de' Medici，1671.5.24－1737.7.9）去世，托斯卡纳大公国由玛利亚·特蕾西娅的丈夫弗朗茨·斯蒂芬继承。

[4]【美第奇（Medici）】美第奇家族是佛罗伦萨13世纪至17世纪时期在欧洲拥有强大势力的名门望族，有“文艺复兴的教父”之称，在经济、政治、宗教、文艺和建筑等方面均有建树，对文化传承和科学进步也有很大贡献。

[5]【小少爷卖掉了洛林，再用赚来的钱买下了托斯卡纳】波兰王位继承战争后期，根据各方达成的协议，玛利亚·特蕾西娅的丈夫弗朗茨·斯蒂芬把自己的领土洛林公国（属神圣罗马帝国）送给法王路易十五的岳父、原波兰国王莱什琴斯基，由此换得托斯卡纳大公国的继承权。莱什琴斯基死后，洛林并入法国。

[6]【关于誓词】领主们的誓词各不相同，这里的誓词纯属笔者原创。

[7]【关于骑士册封礼】文中的并不是完全正规的骑士册封礼。正式的骑士册封礼在行礼前要先斋戒；行礼时受封者应着白袍，跪礼似乎是以双膝跪居多；册封人念誓词时，剑可以按在受封者肩上，也可以举在受封者头顶；行礼后，剑直接交给受封者，不需要收入鞘中。

[8]【骑士册封礼的最后一步】就是领主或者册封人给受封骑士一拳或是一耳光，作为整个册封礼的结束。受封的骑士不得躲闪或还手，以示自己的坚韧和耐打。正确的顺序应是“接剑-挨揍-起身”。

[9]【引文说明】史实是腓特烈二世写下了这些，而不是说出。正确的句读应是“我希望让普鲁士从尘土中重新站起来，……让新教在欧洲、在帝国内昌盛，让普鲁士成为受压制者的避难所……成为不义者的梦魇”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我没考据过黄香李能不能直接吃，因为在我眼里李子都是酸到不能下嘴的东西(ノД`)  
> 原谅十年前的萌新吧，十年后自我回首时我也方得一批_(:з」∠)_


	6. 05 der Krieg

**》》 05 der Krieg** [1]

1740年12月，留下“德绍老头”[2]坐镇柏林后，初任主帅的腓特烈带着基尔伯特和元帅施维林[3]率军八万南下突袭西里西亚[4]，攻陷西里西亚首府布雷斯劳。随后，腓特烈和基尔伯特领兵两万屯驻在奥军要塞尼斯堡城下，准备长期围城。

1741年2月，奥地利元帅奈伯格[5]带着约两万人的部队突然出现在西里西亚东面的摩拉维亚[6]，旋即向普军发起进攻。不擅围城战的腓特烈此时正忙着筹措补给，无暇顾及占领区。他的军队为了搜寻粮草，早已散落在了西里西亚各处。奥军借机长驱直入，腓特烈慌忙下令收拢军队，效果却不尽人意。

时值春初雪融，两军在行进上都为一路的泥泞所困扰。为了给腓特烈争取集结部队的时间，1741年3月9日，利奥波德[7]对奥军营地实施了一小时高精度夜袭。奥军虽然损失了一部分弹药和人员，但仍保有九成以上的兵力，并且机动性不减。在普军骑兵的轮番骚扰中，奈伯格元帅抢先把部队开到了尼斯堡城下，然后背靠坚城，把原本在围城的普军隔离到河对岸。

这样一来局势就变得扑朔迷离了。奈伯格元帅现在要做的就是守住阵线，切断普军的补给，然后调来援兵一举歼灭敌军。腓特烈考虑再三，决定先发制人，突破封锁。

莫尔维茨战役由此爆发。

凌晨时分就匆匆吃完了“早饭”，又经过数小时的急行，腓特烈的军队借着朦胧的早雾和纷扬的飞雪作掩护，悄然挪至奈伯格元帅的前方仅两千步左右的地方。不想奈伯格元帅察觉到了普军的行动，立刻下令鸣钟备战，腓特烈随即诏令全军整队排阵。

一直坚持奇袭战术的基尔伯特对这种“对本大爷而言实在是过于保守和谨慎”的打法很不满意，却又无可奈何：他的弗里茨小子的脾气比他更犟。

——但这还不是最糟糕的。

缓慢的排兵布阵后，直到下午一点半，战幕才由奥军的骑兵挑开。判断失误的腓特烈过早得把自己的阵线展开，失掉了纵深和先手的优势。加之普军骑兵的素质本就不如奥军，先攻的奥军左翼骑兵师凭借着压倒性的数量优势，很快便将普军右翼顶端的两千骑兵打散，普军的右翼防线随之瓦解，腓特烈不得不亲自赶往右翼重整军队。然而，在确信击溃敌方右翼军队后，奥军的左翼骑兵立刻扭头扑向普军的左翼。失去了骑兵的掩护，普军左翼的步兵在敌军骑兵的猛攻下损失惨重。

形势对普军十分不利。

1741年4月10日，摩拉维亚，莫尔维茨。

下午四点一刻。

目之所极是短兵相接的混乱，旗帜黑白黄的颜色交叠在一起，难分彼此。前边是等待重整的残兵，身后是等候指示的预备队，基尔伯特骑着马徘徊在两者之间，表情凝重。脸上的血痕，军服上的裂口，发间的余尘，周身的一切都默示着战况的残酷。

“贝什米特阁下！”马蹄声由远及近，掀起一阵微薄的扬尘，视野里出现了施维林的身影。“元帅。”基尔伯特勒住马缰，黑马嘶鸣了几声，停了下来。

“贝什米特阁下，在下遵照您的吩咐，把陛下支走了。”施维林说着抬起手臂，指向侧方，“陛下说把指挥权暂交给阁下和在下。”“知道了。”基尔伯特朝施维林所指的方向望了一眼，马上又收回视线，“指挥权你收着吧。”“什么？！”施维林看着基尔伯特，有些疑惑，“由您来指挥不是更稳妥么？”“左翼有本大爷和舒伦堡[8]替你撑着，”基尔伯特的回答等同于拒绝，“你马上把右翼正回去。”“可是……”施维林皱起眉头。“没什么好可是的。”基尔伯特打断了施维林，“本大爷的步兵可不是白吃饭的。”

“这一仗，我们将踩着敌人的尸体撤离。”明白自己劝不动对方，施维林换了个话题，“陛下是被在下的这句话劝走的。”“那么，收拾完这边，本大爷就亲自去把那小子拖回来好了。”基尔伯特释然地一笑，手抚上佩剑，绯红的眸子映出远处战场上的尘硝，“本大爷要让那小子看看仗是怎么打的。”

“那么，就请您放心地将骑兵交给在下吧。”施维林大声地回应道，然后回转马头，下达了接手指挥后的第一个命令：

——“横扫敌军左翼撤退！”

“找到你了，小子。”基尔伯特出现在腓特烈面前的时候，已是深夜。他带着一身的血污和满脸的尘土骑在马上，唯有王所赐予的那把剑的剑柄仍保留着它原本的光洁，在月色清冷里熠熠生辉。

“基尔……真的是你吗……”腓特烈木讷地盯着对方，借着月白的光分辨着那张脸上熟悉的线条——因为担心被发现，他没让人点篝火。得到报告后匆匆忙忙地跑出来，他只挎了把剑，没有戴帽子，也没有带枪。

“你说呢？”基尔伯特下马，走过去，在王的左臂上甩下重重的一掌。腓特烈没反应过来，打了个趔趄。基尔伯特连忙伸手搀住他，无奈地叹了口气。

“其他人呢？战况……”腓特烈似乎是被那一掌甩醒了，一把抓住基尔伯特的手，可是刚问了个开头就又沉默了。“感谢施维林吧，他帮你把仗打赢了。”基尔伯特回答。“赢了？！”腓特烈愕然地重复了一遍。“赢了。只是……”基尔伯特的脸上看不见半点喜悦的颜色，“奈伯格失去了罗默尔[9]，你失去了舒伦堡。”

腓特烈愣住了，好一阵子才缓缓地垂下手，闭上了眼睛，深深地吸了口气，再重重地呼出。

“舒伦堡把被敌军骑兵踏碎的骑兵整合，然后攻入了敌军的两翼，勇敢地战斗到最后一刻。”基尔伯特平静地向他的王汇报，“施维林成功地重整了右翼，并且把第十五步兵联队拉回阵线，挡下了罗默尔的骑兵师。”“由步兵决战吗？”腓特烈的战争思维渐渐回归，“而且还是在左翼？”“不要小看你的步兵，弗里茨。”基尔伯特回答，“你拥有欧洲最强大的步兵——他们在骑兵的冲击下岿然不动。”“然后呢？”腓特烈追问道。“奈伯格老头子弹药不够撑不下去了。”基尔伯特耸了耸肩，“他跑了，而且还留下了一堆辎重，施维林正在善后。”“这样……”腓特烈若有所思地点了点头。

“跟本大爷说说你初次带兵的感想吧。”基尔伯特不愿意把那个只会压抑气氛的话题进行下去，“以你的‘哲学家思维’，现在应该已经想了很多了。”“我们的骑兵和侦察连的素质比不上对方，军队的机动性也不够。”腓特烈黯然道，“而且，我不该战前分兵的，也不该放弃修筑防御工事。”“你该相信你自己，弗里茨。”基尔伯特淡然地望着他的王，“你要做的应该是稳定军心，但你却搅乱了自己的心智和步调，这才是本大爷让施维林把你支走的原因。”腓特烈沉默了。“不过你好像被吓得不轻呢，小子。”基尔伯特继续道，“居然逃了30英里。”“我以为自己也会死在莫尔维茨。”腓特烈坦白道，声音里透着疲惫。“但事实是你赢了。”基尔伯特回答。

然后便是沉默。空气中剩下的，除了风声树响，就只剩下各自的心跳与呼吸。陪同腓特烈一起撤离的近卫团军官站在不远处，等候着王的指令。

“意料之外的胜利，我不知道该如何去面对。”腓特烈颓然地望着基尔伯特。

“别想了。”基尔伯特摘下自己的帽子，扣在腓特烈头上，“回去吧，小子。”

“嗯……”他的王没有拒绝，“回去了。”

1741年4月10日，莫尔维茨会战以普鲁士的胜利告终，奥地利被迫撤退。

1742年6月初，无力再战的罗德里赫被迫向腓特烈和基尔伯特求和。

1742年7月28日，普奥签订《柏林和约》，奥地利以割西里西亚及格拉茨予普鲁士为代价换取了普鲁士的退战。

——第一次西里西亚战争，结束。

1744年8月17日，基尔伯特率军闪击萨克森成功。

1744年9月16日，腓特烈攻克波西米亚首都布拉格，第二次西里西亚战争全面爆发。

1945年6月4日，腓特烈在霍亨弗里德堡取得大捷，这是他独立计划指挥的第一场战斗，也是整场战争的转折点。

1745年12月24日，奥地利、萨克森联军撇开腓特烈，直接进攻勃兰登堡本土。“德绍老头”亲率留守的勃兰登堡和25000普军迎击，大败敌军于凯撒斯多夫。

1745年12月25日，普奥《德雷斯顿和约》签订，西里西亚全境割予普鲁士。

——第二次西里西亚战争，结束。

1745年年末，腓特烈和基尔伯特班师回朝，此时的柏林已是万人空巷。首都的民众挤在街道的两旁，挥动着手中的衣帽什物，欢呼着王与国家的名字，“大王万岁”的喊声不绝于耳。

腓特烈骑着他的白马走在人群中，第一次被自己的子民的喝彩与致敬的王有些紧张，握着缰绳的那只手有点颤抖。身边的基尔伯特倒是很自如，意气风发地骑在黑马上。腓特烈想和基尔伯特那样自然地开怀大笑，却又放不开王的架子，只好努力地挥手回应，脸上的微笑显得有些僵硬。

“弗里茨，你有战争的理由吗？”1740年的这个时候，基尔伯特问他的王。“理由？大概有吧……嗯……我有。”腓特烈犹豫了一阵子才肯定地点了头，“怎么，你想知道？”“不想。”基尔伯特挪开视线，果断地回答，“不过，你的理由就是本大爷的理由。”

“我的理由……就是你的理由……吗？”

“别开玩笑了，基尔。”

“你小子居然以为本大爷在开玩笑？！”

“弗里茨，本大爷只做值得做的事情。”

_“我的老朋友，激情的火焰，对荣誉的渴求，甚至还有十足的好奇心——我可以对你毫不掩饰——总之，一些不可思议的天性打破了我思恋的宁静。为了在报章上，并在日后的历史著作中能留下我的名字，这种名垂青史的欲望把我引入歧途。”_

——引自《给约尔丹的信》，腓特烈二世，1741年3月3日

“即使是这样的理由……也值得吗……”

自言自语着，腓特烈转过头望向旁边深蓝色的侧影，注意力不知不觉地集中到了基尔伯特身上。基尔伯特却似乎没有觉察到王的目光，依然怡然地挥着手向街头的人们致意。

“好吧，谢谢。”

==================================

[1]【Krieg】德语，“战”。

[2]【“德绍老头”】即安哈尔特-德绍亲王利奥波德一世（Leopold I. von Anhalt-Dessau，1676.7.3—1747.4.7），普鲁士元帅，腓特烈二世的麾下名将，被誉为普鲁士军队的精神领袖，是普鲁士陆军的主要组织者和改革者。除他本人外，他的长子利奥波德二世、次子迪特里希和四子莫里茨均是普鲁士元帅，其中利奥波德二世和莫里茨是腓特烈二世麾下的名将。

[3]【施维林】库尔特·克里斯托夫·冯·施维林伯爵（Kurt Christoph Graf von Schwerin，1684.10.26—1757.5.6），普鲁士元帅，腓特烈二世最倚重的军事顾问之一，曾参加奥地利领地继承权战争和七年战争。

[4]【西里西亚（Schlesien）】中欧地名，曾属波兰、波西米亚和普鲁士等国，目前绝大部分地区属波兰，小部分属捷克和德国。

[5]【奈伯格】威廉·莱因哈特·冯·奈伯格伯爵（Wilhelm Reinhard Graf von Neipperg，1684.5.27-1774.5.26），奥地利陆军元帅。

[6]【摩拉维亚（Morava）】得名于摩拉瓦河，在今捷克的东南部。

[7]【利奥波德】即利奥波德二世·马克西米连（Leopold II. Maximilian，1700.12.25~1751.12.16），后来的安哈尔特-德绍亲王利奥波德二世，普鲁士陆军元帅，利奥波德一世长子，腓特烈二世麾下名将。

[8]【舒伦堡】阿道夫·腓特烈·冯·舒伦堡（Adolph Friedrich Reichsgraf von der Schulenburg，1685.12.8-1741.4.10），神圣罗马帝国伯爵（与普鲁士王国伯爵不同），普鲁士陆军中将。

[9]【罗默尔】卡尔·约阿希姆·冯·罗默尔男爵（Karl Joachim Freiherr von Römer，1672-1741.4.10），奥地利陆军中将。


	7. 06 Friedlich

**》》 06 Friedlich** [1]

“弗里茨，你在吗？”

基尔伯特敲着腓特烈的书房的门。那个堆满文书和稿纸的房间今天一反常态地大门紧闭，隐隐约约可以听到里面人窸窸窣窣的说话声。基尔伯特的话音刚落，里面的交谈声便停住了，寂静了数秒之后传来了挪椅子的声音，然后便是鼓点般的脚步声。白色的镶金雕花门打开了，出来的人拿着一摞公文，礼貌地向基尔伯特行了礼，而后快步离开。

“你来了，基尔。”腓特烈坐在办公桌前码纸。“刚刚那个人，是克诺伯斯多夫吧[2]？”基尔伯特盯着那个人离开的方向。“怎么？”腓特烈没有抬头。“弗里茨，你小子该不会是瞒着本大爷做什么不该做的事情吧？”觉得情况有异的基尔伯特回头，目光锁定了假装批阅文书的腓特烈。“没有。”腓特烈依然佯装着看文件，很干脆地否认了。

基尔伯特满脸怀疑地继续盯着他的王。

腓特烈自顾自地做着手头的事情，不予理会。

“好吧，当本大爷什么都没说过。”基尔伯特让步了。

腓特烈抬起头，报以灿烂地一笑。

实际上，若不是腓特烈突然说要去波茨坦，基尔伯特都几乎要忘记3年前的这件事了。直到站在波茨坦的小葡萄山前，他才知道自己当年放弃深究的究竟是怎样一个大工程。

——1747年5月1日，波茨坦新宫落成。

这座新宫坐落在一个小山丘上，通体金黄，灰色的宫顶，洁白的窗棂，正门上是水绿的圆顶，屋檐和屋顶都装饰着精致的雕塑，宫殿附属的亭子、风车、花园和中国楼也无一不是匠心独运。从宫殿敞开的门窗里还能窥见一些内里，精美的雕塑与油画装点着宫殿的里屋，洁白的墙壁上或是美丽的浮雕，或是华丽的金饰，或是缤纷的墙纸。

依山而建的六层梯形露台垒砌成宫殿的底座，每一层的露台的前端都覆盖着草坪，并被紫杉和灌木分割。墙被建成了以台阶为中心的弧形，承重墙则由葡萄树取代，168个玻璃罩子里种着无花果。120级的台阶构筑成了中轴线，一端则指向新宫的正门，另一端连着山下的喷水池。不同的建筑区由成片的绿茵相连接，整个宫殿与自然完美地融合在一起。

“弗，弗里茨，你小子开玩笑的吧？！”基尔伯特盯着眼前洛可可式的小宫殿，惊讶地合不拢嘴。“你说呢？”腓特烈反问道。“这，这……”基尔伯特上下打量着小宫殿，“什么时候开始建的啊？”“3年前的8月10日。”腓特烈笑意盎然，“很意外吧？”“废话！那时候可是在备战[3]，备战啊！”基尔伯特指着小宫殿，头上冒出了青筋，“你这样未免也太安逸了吧，小子！”“犯不着这么激动吧，基尔。”腓特烈的笑容略微收敛了一点。“本大爷无法理解，”基尔伯特望着他的王，“它有非在那个时候建的理由吗？”

“基尔，我问你，除了战场，我们还有什么地方可去吗？”腓特烈淡然地直视着基尔伯特眼中的绯红。基尔伯特选择了沉默，他知道这个问题自己无法回答。“王宫，校场，西里西亚，我们呆过的地方，又有几个是真正属于我们自己的呢？”腓特烈没有等对方的答案。“普鲁士的一切都是属于你的，弗里……”基尔伯特垂下眼帘，缓缓地回答。“那你呢？有哪些是属于你的？”腓特烈打断了对方的话语。

挠着银色的脑袋，基尔伯特张了张嘴，最终还是侧过身子，挪开视线，选择了沉默。“犹豫”一词明明白白地写在了那张透着桀骜的脸上。

基尔伯特难得的踌躇小小地惊到了他的王，腓特烈很识趣地没有追问。

“你为什么不好好看看它呢，基尔？”他平静地望着基尔伯特，蔚蓝色的眸子里流淌着久违的安然，“战争不是我们的全部。这世上最可希冀的，是平静的生活。”

基尔伯特站在那里，没有回答。

“基尔，你应该还记得吧。”腓特烈走过去，左手按在基尔伯特肩上，“加冕那天，我跟你说，‘变成最强大的国家吧’。”“记得。”基尔伯特的视线立刻回到了腓特烈身上。“基尔，相信我。”腓特烈的手没有离开对方的肩膀，反而加重了力道，基尔伯特觉得自己的肩膀是被对方抓在手里的，“我会亲手把欧洲的皇冠加在你的头上。”“弗里茨？”基尔伯特惊讶地看着他的王眼中坚毅的颜色——20年前那个叛逆得有些幼稚的少年已经一去不复返了。

“但是，在此之前，基尔，”腓特烈温和的目光停留在基尔伯特脸上，“请收下这座宫殿。”“收，收下？！”基尔伯特怀疑自己听错了什么。“不只是一个容身之所，”腓特烈微笑着，“我希望你能拥有它，哪怕所有的祝福都只是空想。”“弗，弗里茨，本大爷……觉得……”不知是受宠若惊还是不知所措，词语从乱成一片的思维里断断续续地无规律地跳出，基尔伯特找不到合适的话来解释自己的感受。

“它本来就是送给你的。”腓特烈把自己的意思重复了一遍。“本大爷不能把你小子丢在柏林。”基尔伯特终于完整地说出了要说的。“我也不会把你丢在波茨坦。”腓特烈松开了基尔伯特的肩膀，“四月到十月我呆在这里陪你，其他时间你呆在柏林陪我。”“你既然把它送给本大爷了，就应该由本大爷来安排才对吧。”终于觉察到了腓特烈的“阴谋”，基尔伯特的嘴角抽动着。“普鲁士的一切都属于我，这可是你自己说的啊，基尔。”腓特烈狡黠地笑着，“所以即使我把它送给你了，它也还是属于我的。”“所以，弗里茨，说白了，还是你小子自己想呆在这里吧。”基尔伯特在某几个词上加了重音。

腓特烈微笑着，沉默是金。

弗里茨，你这个混小子……

基尔伯特腹谤着，自嘲地扬起嘴角，用极其不满的目光瞪着他的王。

王的回答仍是微笑。然后，伸手握住基尔伯特的右腕，把他的右手拉到跟前，在白色手套覆盖的掌心里一笔一划地写下了什么。基尔伯特辨认着手指划出的笔迹，拼读出声，渐渐柔和了目光。腓特烈写下最后两个单词的时候，基尔伯特沉默了。他抬起头，望着饰有精致雕塑的门楣上那行金色的文字。腓特烈放开了基尔伯特的手，等着对方的回话。

“你把祝福写在那么明显的地方么，弗里茨……”基尔伯特的左手不自觉地轻轻地抚上了腰间的佩剑，然后紧紧地握住，“不过，它要是德语[4]的话，那该多好啊。”“不要挑剔他人赠予的东西，基尔。”腓特烈回答，语气像个被欺负的孩子。或许，也只有在这种时候，那个曾经的天真少年的影子才会回到眼前的王的身上。

“好吧，本大爷收下了。”

基尔伯特转脸望着他的王，摆出一副认命的表情。

“基尔，从今往后，你所拥有的就不只是战场了。”

“所以，无处可去的时候，就回到这里吧。”

腓特烈说着摘下自己的帽子，扣在基尔伯特头上。

==========================================

[1]【Friedlich】德语，“安宁”。

[2]【克诺伯斯多夫】乔治·温彻斯劳斯·冯·克诺伯斯多夫（Georg Wenzeslaus von Knobelsdorff，1699.2.17-1753.9.16），普鲁士建筑大师，莱茵斯堡宫、夏洛滕宫（普鲁士新宫）和无忧宫的修建者。1746年时被腓特烈二世解雇，无忧宫的建造由约翰·波曼（Jan/Johann Boumann）接手完成。

[3]【备战】七天后的1744年8月17日，普鲁士闪击萨克森得手，挑起第二次西里西亚战争。

[4]【德语】实际上在那个时代，德意志宫廷里流行的是法语和法国文化，所以基尔伯特懂法语也不是什么奇怪的事情。


	8. 07 die Wende

**》》 07 die Wende** [1]

不管喜不喜欢，那个人还是会来。腓特烈满心的欢喜地忙着差使人布置那人的客房，基尔伯特却不得不憋着一肚子气装出一副“无所谓反正本大爷不认识你”的样子。

早在1738年，腓特烈就给那位将要到来的客人写过信。两年后他们第一次见面，那位客人似乎立刻就被腓特烈深深吸引。他认定腓特烈就是“北方的所罗门”，称他为自己的“国王朋友”。那之后两个人便私交甚笃，通信不断。不过基尔伯特·贝什米特可以指着自己的良心发誓：那位客人是名流，是文学家，是哲学家——但绝对不是什么好鸟[2]。

他的王自然也很清楚这一点。

“他是个值得钦佩的天才和卑鄙的胆小鬼。”

一年前腓特烈就曾如此评价这位即将到来的客人。

“弗里茨，你肯定是为了挑战自己的宽容程度才去请那家伙来的。”基尔伯特倚在门框上，看着腓特烈的背影。“我钦佩他的才华，仅此而已。”腓特烈回答。“本大爷不想看见那家伙。”基尔伯特抱怨道，“你为什么不让他去柏林？”“因为现在是六月。”腓特烈回头笑道，“难道你想提前陪我回去？”“……比起柏林，本大爷更喜欢葡萄。”基尔伯特说完，转身离开。

顺便重重地带上了门。

1750年6月，伏尔泰来到普鲁士，腓特烈在无忧宫中为他准备了一个阔绰而讲究的办公室以及五千塔勒[3]的年俸。之后腓特烈又请他为自己润色和修改文稿，并邀请他加入“一桌人”[4]。公务之余，腓特烈时常到伏尔泰的办公室小坐，两人攀谈到很晚，腓特烈甚至连每晚七点钟准时吹笛子的习惯都打破了。纵然两个人之前也有过矛盾，但是腓特烈给足了伏尔泰面子，容忍着对方每天几次的挖苦，而且让他的日子过得体面又排场。

可是伏尔泰在基尔伯特这里却碰了壁。基尔伯特不仅对伏尔泰所在的一切场合都自动回避，而且拒绝接见这位法国客人。即使是偶然碰见了，他也只是冷着脸礼貌地跟对方打声招呼，绝不多言。他也不插手腓特烈和伏尔泰之间的任何事情，只是默默地揽走了腓特烈一大半的公务。伏尔泰不知道这个每天都替腓特烈处理大批公文事要的银发男人就是普鲁士——他误以为那大概是某位高级助理。

实际上腓特烈是个事必躬亲的人，他的下属几乎是没有实权的，他也不愿真正的把权力授予其他人。在他看来，自己亲自动手，不仅保险，而且高效。不过基尔伯特显然是个例外。基尔伯特可以随意地接办公务而不必报告国王——只要他喜欢。并非是腓特烈有意为之，而是因为他们很了解彼此，很清楚对方的处事原则和方法，所以腓特烈完全不担心事情在基尔伯特手里会被搞砸或是迟延。

于是乎，伏尔泰住在无忧宫的那段时间，每日凌晨四点起床然后忙到晚上十点才吃晚饭的人从腓特烈变成了基尔伯特，以致于时不时来访的“德骚老头”惊讶地问旁边是卫兵自己是不是在做梦，留驻柏林的勃兰登堡偶然撞见基尔伯特的劳碌之后更是直接吼出了一句“基尔伯特你小子直接从骑士升级到王储了吗啊哈哈哈哈”。

不过基尔伯特现在头疼的还不是眼前这个喋喋不休的法兰西文人，而是南边的罗德里赫在不知不觉中向他施加的压力。

基尔伯特由衷地赞叹罗德里赫的那位女上司以及她可怕的行动力。玛利亚·特蕾西娅不仅没被两次西里西亚战争打垮，反而以此为契机大刀阔斧迫使自己的国家走向变革，并且一反常态[5]地极力促进罗德里赫与弗朗西斯的接触。

基尔伯特很清楚，这一切的目的只有一个：西里西亚。

“基尔，你为什么不愿意接纳他呢？”腓特烈没有强迫基尔伯特接纳任何人，只是试图说服他，但是做无用功。“本大爷信不过弗朗西斯家的人。”基尔伯特说着，在一份报告书上重重地签下了自己的名字。“但是法国的文化的确比国内的要先进。”腓特烈坦白道。“相信本大爷，弗里茨，你们……合不来的。”基尔伯特抬起头，直直地盯着腓特烈。

他把那句已经到了嘴边的“肯定会闹翻”硬生生地咽了下去，换了一句没那么尖刻的。

他是对的。

不出几天基尔伯特就听到了腓特烈和伏尔泰私下里对对方的不满。腓特烈认为伏尔泰实在是过于傲慢，不懂得尊重他人，并且多嘴多舌、言辞刻薄；伏尔泰也抱怨腓特烈总是以挑拨朋友之间的关系为乐，开明有限、专制有余，完全没有国家公仆的形象。

没过多久，伏尔泰参与日耳曼通货的非法交易一事被揭发，腓特烈陷入了尴尬。伏尔泰知道自己的做法会让腓特烈难堪，却仍然选择了参与，因为他可以从中获利。腓特烈对此大为不满，写信指责伏尔泰的行径。伏尔泰看完信后大发牢骚，私下里的不满就随即变成了面对面的指责。

诸事之颠是伏尔泰的一篇《阿卡基亚医生》的文章，伏尔泰在文中把腓特烈器重的柏林科学院院长莫佩尔蒂讽刺成一个无耻之徒。伏尔泰把这篇文章交给了腓特烈，两个人随后便开始在房间里大声地朗诵文章的内容，却完全没有注意到那个房间不是他们中的任何一个人的办公室，而是会客厅。

正好经过的基尔伯特听到动响后直接推开了门。他看见伏尔泰和腓特烈两人正在声情并茂地朗诵着，不时还把手中的文稿丢进了壁炉，然后又趁着文稿没被烧掉，迅速地把那些纸拿出来。伏尔泰的兴奋自然不用说，似乎连腓特烈都很喜欢这种玩笑，高兴得在壁炉前手舞足蹈。

基尔伯特此时的表情就像是看着一个疯子和一个老顽童在一起跳舞那般几近要扶额。

——莫佩尔蒂，本大爷什么都不知道，真的……

他默念着这句话，然后赶在里面的人觉察到自己的存在之前悄悄地退了场。

基尔伯特和腓特烈都以为这不过是一场玩笑，过后就结束了，没想到伏尔泰居然把这篇文章发表了。极度愤懑的莫佩尔蒂找到了基尔伯特寻求解释，腓特烈顿生被捉弄之感。

“您让我的朋友难堪了，先生。”腓特烈对伏尔泰说，“即使您的作品再好，您的行为也不可被原谅。”“可是陛下，您不也乐在其中了吗？”伏尔泰反驳道。“我以为那只是一个玩笑，先生。难道说，您一开始就是抱着这种讽刺和挖苦的心态来写的吗？”腓特烈斥责道。“难道不是吗？”伏尔泰的回答很是傲慢。

随后腓特烈便下令将文章如数查收，不想文章的版本却越查收越多，事情也因此愈演愈烈，最终闹得沸沸扬扬，国王与哲学家的“佳话”转眼成了丑闻。事情平息下来之后，腓特烈直接将伏尔泰从无忧宫扫地出门，让他一个人住在柏林。

虽然不久后腓特烈再次将伏尔泰接到波茨坦，却不再允许他住在无忧宫。两人的关系彻底公开破裂了。

1753年3月，伏尔泰借口疗养不辞而别，带走了腓特烈的诗集手稿。腓特烈曾明白地表过态：如果伏尔泰离开，那么他必须在离开前归还那份手稿。据说伏尔泰的打算是把这份质量不怎么高的诗集带出普鲁士然后直接出版，好让全欧洲都知道腓特烈的诗笔其实水平一般。但不管是什么打算，带走手稿的这件事已经激怒了腓特烈。

伏尔泰抵达法兰克福后立刻就被扣押，出现在他面前的人正是基尔伯特。

一直以来的误解让这位名流的傲慢再次发作了。

“他以为派个贴身助理过来我就会怕他么？”

基尔伯特感觉到某根弦彻底崩断了。

“那个无忧宫根本就是同性恋者的杂耍场！那个什么‘一桌人’根本就是‘妓院里的古希腊七贤’！”伏尔泰一边比划一边冲着基尔伯特嚷嚷，“那位自称‘君主哲学家’的家伙也不过就是个彻头彻尾的同性恋罢了！”[6]

“你给本大爷适可而止吧！”忍无可忍的基尔伯特直接打断了伏尔泰的指责，“你给本大爷听好了：

“第一，无忧宫是本大爷的私人物品，轮不到你这个外国佬来指手划脚！

“第二，你自己就是‘一桌人’之一，你最好别忘了！

“第三，弗里茨是本大爷的王，你再敢多嘴一句，本大爷就让你吃不了兜着走！

“最后，你看清楚了，本大爷是普鲁士！”

那件事最终的结局是伏尔泰被基尔伯特困在法兰克福动弹不得，直到基尔伯特把手稿亲手取回并交到腓特烈手中，伏尔泰才得以脱身。伏尔泰在之后就经常公开指责腓特烈，腓特烈则把精力转回了他的国家，对伏尔泰采取了睁只眼闭只眼的政策。不过有趣的是，伏尔泰离开后仍与腓特烈保持通信，而他们的感情也只在信件中甚笃。

1778年，伏尔泰辞世，他生前所写的记录也随之重见天日，这其中就有许多针对腓特烈的尖酸刻薄的玩笑与讽刺，也不乏口吻恶毒的文章，有些纯粹就是彻头彻尾的诋毁。基尔伯特把事情告诉了腓特烈，腓特烈先是一愣，而后闭上眼睛微微地摇了摇头。虽然知道对方就是这种人，但是对腓特烈而言，这件事仍是相当意外。

“20年了，我以为我们都原谅了彼此，”腓特烈絮絮地说着，“不想竟是我一厢情愿。”“他大概已经恨透你了，那个心胸狭窄又死要面子的家伙。”基尔伯特的口吻和当年一样毫不留情并且明显厌恶。“我原本以为我自己痛失了一个朋友，”腓特烈叹道，“可是直到现在我才发现自己从来不曾有过这个朋友。”

“我有的只是一个精明的敌人。”这是腓特烈最后的结论。

“的确如此。”基尔伯特没有反对。

“他又何苦这样违背他所坚持的‘原则’，对我表里不一呢。”腓特烈眯起眼睛。

“大概跟他放高利贷[7]是一个道理吧。”基尔伯特回答。

“只是可惜了他的文才。”腓特烈看了一眼桌角上的书。

书名赫然是——

Lettres philosophiques sur les Anglais[8]。

===============================

[1]【Wende】德语，“转折”。

[2]【绝对不是什么好鸟】伏尔泰的启蒙思想毫无疑问是值得肯定的，但是他的人品却并不像教科书所宣扬的那么完美。他既博学多才、富有涵养，又贪小便宜、尖酸刻薄，总认为别人都在利用他。他辛辣而高超的文笔不仅讽刺当权的腐朽政治，也对自己不喜欢的人极力诋毁。

[3]【塔勒】普鲁士的货币单位。

[4]【“一桌人”】腓特烈二世的“一桌人”类似于“沙龙”，其中人士除了伏尔泰，还有柏林科学研究院的院士们，他们围坐一桌，高谈阔论，交流启蒙思想，针砭时弊。

[5]【一反常态】法国的波旁王朝和奥地利的哈布斯堡王朝原本是敌对的，但玛利亚·特蕾西娅竟然成功地使法奥两国走向结盟。

[6]【伏尔泰的抱怨】这里引用的三条的确是出自伏尔泰之口，只是时间不同。这里根据创作需要，将这些话调到了一起。

[7]【放高利贷】说一套做一套也算是伏尔泰的习惯了，“事迹”之一便是一边指责犹太人放高利贷是肮脏行径，一边自己也在放高利贷给贵族或是官员，并借高利贷建立起一个能在一定程度上保护他的关系网。顺便一提，伏尔泰另一件被人诟病的事情就是这边卢梭为了躲避政府追捕四处藏匿，那边伏尔泰就利用他的关系网把卢梭的藏身之处捅给政府，卢梭甚至差点因此丧命。而伏尔泰这么做的原因就是他与卢梭不和。

[8]【Lettres philosophiques sur les Anglais】伏尔泰的代表作《哲学通信》的法语书名。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 弗里茨老爹后来还收留过卢梭，不过时间不长。  
> 启蒙哲人都不是完人。


	9. 08 der Schwur

**》》 08 der Schwur** [1]

如果说世界上有什么东西是基尔伯特无法容忍的，那其中之一必然就是罗德里赫的外交绞索。罗德里赫的绰号叫“欧洲的万人嫁”，因为是欧洲最擅长斡旋于诸国的那个——他的任意一个外交盟约都不是省油的灯。

自从失去了西里西亚，玛利亚·特蕾西娅就马不停蹄地纠正着奥地利的发展轨道。除了内政的大修和与弗朗西斯的积极接触，她还努力平衡着罗德里赫与伊丽莎白和伊万·布拉金斯基的关系，意图对处于正中央的基尔伯特形成一个大国包围圈。

不打算做任何让步的腓特烈决定，在奥地利的外交绳套收紧之前，先下手为强。

1756年1月16日，英普《白厅条约》签订，规定双方“不攻击任何一个日耳曼邦”，并对“侵犯日耳曼邦国领土完整的国家”诉诸武力，保证了与英国共主[2]的汉诺威选侯国的领土不受侵犯。

——这是正在与英国争夺海外殖民地的法国所不能接受的。

玛利亚·特蕾西娅毫不示弱，迅速向腓特烈的两个劲敌发出友善邀请。

“我不认为国王陛下[3]是女大公殿下[4]的敌人。即使撇去所有的社交关系，弗朗西斯，皇帝陛下[5]到底曾经是洛林小姐的上司，就凭着这一点，国王陛下也可与女大公殿下言和吧？”

“我谨代表女大公殿下感谢女皇陛下[6]的真诚与理解！基尔伯特·贝什米特仗恃暴富[7]的无礼和亚瑟·柯克兰的背信弃义理应受到惩罚，请相信女大公殿下将会成为女皇陛下最可靠的伙伴和最贴心的朋友。”

——1756年2月，罗德里赫致信弗朗西斯和伊万。

1756年3月25日，沙俄放弃《俄英条约》，与奥地利结成攻守同盟。法国随后也与奥地利签订了第一次《凡尔赛条约》，保证各自提供军队援助另一方反击所有敌人。

腓特烈闻讯后只说了一句话：

“为了对付那三条裙子[8]的阴谋，我不能坐以待毙。”

1756年8月29日，基尔伯特突袭萨克森，一个月内便攻下了德累斯顿。

第三次西里西亚战争爆发。

然而这一次，命运没有再眷顾腓特烈和基尔伯特。

逼降萨克森之后，腓特烈计划在法俄两军进入战场之前先击溃奥地利，以抹去法俄两国的参战理由。于是他集结了11万人马，由基尔伯特、莫里茨[9]元帅、施维林元帅和贝弗恩[10]中将分别率领，从萨克森开赴波西米亚[11]。随后腓特烈接手了基尔伯特的部队，与莫里茨、施维林两位元帅会合与易北河[12]西岸，贝弗恩中将则留在易北河东岸。

腓特烈的目标是歼灭奥地利元帅布劳恩[13]的11万防守部队。

那是普鲁士取得速胜的唯一希望。

1757年5月6日，腓特烈的65000大军与布劳恩的62500大军在布拉格短兵相接，布拉格战役打响。

由于对地形疏于侦察，腓特烈选择了错误的进攻方向，这个失误招来了奥军的反扑。普军内部情势大乱，全军溃散。为了稳住局势，施维林举起军旗率领部队反冲锋，不想刚冲入战场就被奥军的炮弹击中头部和胸部，当场阵亡。

不过奥军在趁胜追击时出现了阵线脱节，前锋与中央之间露出了空隙。腓特烈发觉后立刻调给基尔伯特22个步兵营，命他对脱节的奥军前锋实施反包围。基尔伯特的善战，骠骑兵的背后奇袭，再加上步兵的正面阻击，奥军很快便在普军的三方配合作战下由胜转败，布劳恩元帅也身受重伤，被迫撤离。

腓特烈以伤亡14300人和痛失施维林为代价换来了在布拉格的惨胜。他彻底失去了年内击溃奥地利的可能，却仍抱有实力。然而战争之初以一敌一就战至如此，往后可能出现的战况让基尔伯特心生不安。果不其然，普军随后在科林的失败不但让腓特烈尝到了胜负一线间的欲哭无泪，也使他的战争比最初的构想足足多打了六年。

但是，同样是在1757年，腓特烈走到了战争生涯的最高峰。

——11月5日，罗斯巴赫会战。

——12月5日，洛伊滕会战。

这一年他收获了人生中最辉煌的两场胜利，并用这两场胜利结束了波澜起伏的一年。在洛伊滕的那场扫敌四万的大胜更是成为了腓特烈军事艺术的巅峰之作，完全奠定了他一代名将的地位。

可是这一系列的荣光，却仅仅是七年噩梦的开始。转年之后，深陷在战争泥潭中的腓特烈直到绝望与恐惧充斥在思绪的每个角落时才醒起：

——他已经逃不出去了。

1758年10月14日，腓特烈不顾基尔伯特的反对，冒险在霍克奇的旷野上扎了营。摸到这条情报的道恩[14]元帅立即下令集军，然后趁着天还未亮、普军酣眠之机，对腓特烈发动突然袭击，一战便使普军损失了四分之一以上的人马。就在同一天，腓特烈失去了与自己“两个身体，同一个灵魂”[15]的人——他最亲爱的姐姐威尔海尔米娜公主。

战争的失利，情感的失落，间歇热[16]的发作，牙痛和胃穿孔的逆袭，以及不断恶化的痛风[17]和风湿，接二连三的不幸为霍克奇的梦魇涂上了更深暗的颜色。腓特烈以他过人的坚毅和面对无情现实的勇气接受了一切，牢牢地掌控着普鲁士的一切。

“即使遇到狂风暴雨，即使有颠覆的危机，我仍想要思考、生存，即使是死，也要死得像个国王的样子。[18]”

1759年的形势对腓特烈而言愈加的艰难了，身体与精神的双重压力迫得他难以喘息。腓特烈曾试着独自在营帐里高声诵读拉辛[19]的《毒药》[20]以排解压抑，成效并不大。

“基尔，你如今也找不到曾经的我的形象了吧……头发灰白，牙齿掉半……”一次高热过后，半梦半醒之间的腓特烈喃喃自语着，“没有活力和幻想……根本只是个影子……”陪在身边的基尔伯特什么也没说，只是紧紧地握着他的王的枯瘦的手。快一周后腓特烈的身体状况终于趋向缓和，基尔伯特却彻底地垮了下来，晕倒在战场上。陷入间歇热牢笼的人换成了基尔伯特——普鲁士的不济在基尔伯特的身上起了直接的反应，而且不断加重。

1759年8月12日，普军与俄奥联军之间爆发昆尔斯多夫战役。腓特烈又一次在侦察上失了手，把进攻点选在了敌军防御的重心上。战况也因此异常激烈。腓特烈的两匹坐骑都倒在了敌军的炮火里，他本人也被一发子弹击中，所幸他胸前的金制鼻烟壶替他挡下了致命的那一击。没有外援的普军在几乎要以少胜多击败俄奥联军的时候等来了敌军的援兵，形势顿时逆转，普军惨败，陷入了绝境。

腓特烈拒绝了所有的劝退请求。高烧昏睡中的基尔伯特已经被他转移到了营帐里，由他的贴身卫戍部队保护，他自己则静静地呆在营帐外面寻找最后的出路——昆尔斯多夫的那一仗他输不起，山穷水尽的他如今只剩下了柏林。

已是子夜。帐外的篝火的烧灼侵蚀着干焦的木柴，不时发出“哔啵”的脆断声，伴着拴在旁边的马匹的轻鼾。野外初秋噬人的寒意缭绕周围，身上却仍是难熬的热。先是感觉，后是意识，慢慢地回到了体内，基尔伯特吃力地睁开了眼，模糊的视线橙黄一片。戍卫的士兵已经疲惫地睡去了，夜色里寂静一片。好一阵子他才发觉自己正和衣躺在帐篷里，脸正对着帐外篝火的方向。篝火的颜色渲染在脸侧的剑上，晕出泥土的颜色。

基尔伯特挣扎着坐起来，身上除了已经不再柔软的被单外还有一件蓝灰色的军服外套，别在上面的那枚印着黑鹰和“SUUM CUIQUE”[21]星状胸针明示了衣服的主人。他默默地看着破旧的军服外套，不自觉地将它收进怀里，星状的胸针刺痛了他的胸口。

基尔伯特想不起之前发生过什么，他只知道他昏睡过去前最后的记忆是他的王口吻疲惫地告诉自己“我全盘皆输了”。他清楚地记得他的王哭了。那是腓特烈在卡特被杀一事之后的第二次流泪——前一次是威尔海尔米娜公主离世，这一次是输掉了最后的身家。

“弗里茨……”

下意识地攥紧了手，突然而来一个块状物的钝感由掌心传进脑海。基尔伯特松开手，翻过衣服，在贴身的口袋里找到了一个金色的小匣子。基尔伯特从不知道这个匣子的存在。

“贝什米特阁下，您醒了？”戍卫的其中一人似乎是被翻动衣服的声响惊到了衰弱的神经，马上睁开了眼。基尔伯特对这个人并不陌生：腓特烈的朋友兼秘书海因里希·德·凯特。

“这个……是什么东西？”基尔伯特举起了手中的匣子。凯特先是盯着那个匣子看了好一阵子，然后浮起惊异甚至有点惊恐的神色。他看了看基尔伯特，低下了头，不说话。“凯特，跟本大爷说实话，这到底是什么东西。”基尔伯特意识到情况不对，掀掉了身上的被单，晃悠着走到凯特面前。“陛下说……‘这东西足以把一个人送到另一个世界去，一去不复返’……”凯特低着头，不敢看基尔伯特的表情。

基尔伯特出乎意料地镇静。他端详了一遍手里的匣子，然后小心并且迅速地打开了它。里面的有18颗用锡箔纸包裹着的东西，似乎是某种药丸。他捻起其中的一颗，剥去上面的银色包装，掩藏的褐色暴露在空气里。基尔伯特小心地嗅了嗅，轻轻地舔舔，咂舌。

“是鸦片[22]。”他说着把手用力一紧，匣体与匣盖发出磕碰声。

“我认为，倘若力所能及，就要为国拼杀或是为国捐躯。如果力所不及，苟且偷生是可耻的……如果身边没有毒药，就用剑结束生命！”[23]

腓特烈没有注意到帐篷被掀起的声响，也没有觉察到慢慢接近的脚步声。他坐在帐篷前面数米处，面对着篝火思考着。有什么东西被人从自己的身后丢进了篝火里，接着是衣服被披到了身上。腓特烈一惊，不等回头，来者就出现在他眼前。

“弗里茨，你到底想干什么？”不给对方任何问候的机会，基尔伯特嗔怒地挡在腓特烈面前，篝火的光在他身上镀上了一圈橘红的颜色。腓特烈刚想问是什么事情，却看到了基尔伯特手里的匣子——刚刚被丢进火里的，应该是匣中之物了。

他选择了沉默。

“弗里茨，你想亲手把本大爷送进坟场吗？”基尔伯特质问道，“还是说，你认为是本大爷把你送进了坟场？”“基尔，对不起……”腓特烈没有要辩解的意思。“本大爷不知道自己睡着之后这里发生了什么。现在，你回答本大爷，你已经到非死不可的地步了吗？！”基尔伯特的声音不大，却能听到其中的愤怒。“整天看着甚至亲自造成他人无端死亡，这种日子毫无快乐可言。[24]”腓特烈颓然地坐在那里，垂着头，“是我的错。我不希望你们为我的错误付出代价，基尔。”

宽厚的温暖贴上了自己冰冷的脊梁，腓特烈惊讶地抬起头，基尔伯特已从自己的身前离开。他不知什么时候已经绕到了腓特烈的身后坐下，头枕着腓特烈的肩胛，背靠着腓特烈的背，将全身的重量都交予了对方，眼睛无神地盯着黑色的天幕。

“很重吧，弗里茨。”基尔伯特说着，用力地压下脊背。“基尔？”腓特烈回头看着基尔伯特银色的有些凌乱的发。“知道这是为什么吗？”基尔伯特闭着眼，声音有些慵懒。“我不知道。”腓特烈的声音难掩疲惫。“因为现在是本大爷靠着你啊，傻瓜。”基尔伯特的回答戏谑得嚣张。

腓特烈再一次沉默了。

“守在这个位置的人，曾经是卡特，是施维林，是威尔海尔米娜，现在他们都离开了，你就觉得自己无依无靠了，对吧？”基尔伯特低沉的声音从身后传来。

“既然如此，弗里茨，就现在，好好看看你自己的身后。”

“你好好看看自己是不是无依无靠。”

腓特烈回头，惊讶并沉默，蔚蓝的眼里荏苒着失去的过往的颜色。

“弗里茨，不要以为自己已经一无所有，也不要老是想着自己一个人承担一切。”基尔伯特闭着眼睛，自顾自地继续说着，“你好好看看守在你身后的那个人，好好想想你为之奋战的那个理由。”

——“你的理由就是本大爷的理由。”

1740年的时候，那个人对自己说。

“你想背叛自己的理由吗？还是说，你想背叛自己的承诺？”

基尔伯特抬起头，稍稍摆直了身子，把手中那只金色的小匣子放在了腓特烈的身侧。

——“我会亲手把欧洲的皇冠加在你的头上。”

1747年的时候，自己对那个人说。

“你也尝试着靠一下本大爷吧，弗里茨。那样就不会觉得很重了。”

“无论是什么状况，本大爷都会跟你一起面对。”

“你给本大爷记住——”

——“王之骑士，为王而战，与王携行。我，基尔伯特·贝什米特，以国之名。”

“你的身后是你的国家！”

有什么东西敲在了腓特烈最脆弱的神经上，视线瞬息间变得模糊。他仰起头，手向后撤，用双臂直起身子，深深地吸气。一不小心触到了那只冰冷的匣子，下意识地想要抽回手。却最终没有这么做。他握住了匣子后面的那只手，滚烫的温度隔着手套传导到掌心，腓特烈这才明白基尔伯特是顶着怎样的高烧支持到现在。

他舒了口气，松开了僵硬的身体，轻轻地靠在基尔伯特的背上。

他看不见，对方释然地浅笑一闪而过。

卷涌的风带起阵阵苍黄的颜色，弥散天地，黑与白交错着延伸。鹰击长空，穹顶夐远的纯澈，望，不可即。长剑出鞘，枪启膛，马蹄声乱，风过惘。铗光刺眼，血色堆叠，沙场的无奈与无情，只能用一瞥冷漠的目光掩饰。瞳至深处沉淀的色彩，平静得心寒。

——抬头的瞬间，就注定是劫。

除却风景，抹去前敌，只剩彼此。

他们扣紧对方细长的指，背靠着背，看前方相似而不相同的路。

——打赢一仗，两个人就够了。

——把背后交给我。

——我一直都在。

1760年8月15日，腓特烈接见了一位奥军的逃兵，得到了奥军的偷袭计划，迅速换防，大败奥军于李格尼茨。

1760年10月，柏林陷落，基尔伯特陷入了更长久的昏睡和高烧。

1760年11月3日，腓特烈承受着骑兵的重大损失，将道恩元帅击败于托尔高，却仍旧无法摆脱颓势。

1761年，承受着军备不足与备军不能双重压力的腓特烈几乎每战必败，普鲁士陷入俄奥法包围圈。国家已经无力支持这样的战争了，被敌军大举攻破只是时间问题。腓特烈也不由感慨世界黑暗得如同在自己的墓中一样。

1762年1月5日，俄国女沙皇叶丽扎维塔病逝，彼得三世继位。

战局，逆转。

1762年10月29日，普军在弗赖堡取得大捷，玛利亚·特蕾西娅被逼入困局。

1762年11月3日，普法签订初步和约。

1762年11月24日，普奥签订停战协定。

1763年2月15日，普鲁士与奥地利、萨克森签订《胡贝图斯堡条约》，规定普鲁士仍保有西里西亚、萨克森恢复战前疆界，普鲁士在秘密条款中保证举玛利亚·特蕾西娅之子约瑟夫二世为神圣罗马帝国皇帝。

——第三次西里西亚战争，结束。

==============================

[1]【Schwur】德语，“誓言”。

[2]【共主】指不同的国家拥有同一个君主。当时的英国国王同时也是汉诺威的选侯。

[3]【国王陛下】指法国国王路易十五。

[4]【女大公殿下】指神圣罗马帝国皇后、奥地利女大公玛利亚·特蕾西娅。

[5]【皇帝陛下】指玛利亚·特蕾西娅的丈夫、神圣罗马帝国皇帝、原洛林公爵弗朗茨·斯蒂芬。

[6]【女皇陛下】指俄国女沙皇叶丽扎维塔·彼得罗芙娜（又译伊丽莎白·彼得罗芙娜）。

[7]【暴富】所谓的“暴发户国家”，例如普鲁士。

[8]【三条裙子】指促成法奥俄结为反普鲁士同盟的那三位女性：奥地利的玛利亚·特蕾西娅、沙俄的叶丽扎维塔·彼得罗芙娜和法国的德·蓬皮杜尔夫人。

[9]【莫里茨】莫里茨（Moritz of Anhalt-Dessau，1712.10.30-1760.4.11）是“德绍老头”利奥波德一世的四子，普鲁士元帅，腓特烈二世麾下的名将之一。据说是个文盲。

[10]【贝弗恩】奥古斯特·威廉·冯·不伦瑞克-沃尔芬比特尔-贝弗恩公爵（August Wilhelm von Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Bevern，1715.10.10-1781.8.2），普鲁士中将。

[11]【波西米亚】在今捷克的中部。1555年，哈布斯堡君主签署《奥格斯堡宗教和约》，授与波希米亚人宗教自由，哈布斯堡君主因此得以一直被选为波希米亚国王。至1743年，波希米亚正式成为奥地利的一省。

[12]【易北河（Elbe）】易北河发源于捷克和波兰交接的苏台德山脉，向南进入捷克，再转向西北流入德国，于汉堡注入北海，是中欧地区的主要航运河道。

[13]【布劳恩】马克西米连·尤利西斯·冯·布劳恩（Maximilian Ulysses Reichsgraf von Browne，1705.10.23-1757.6.26），神圣罗马帝国伯爵，奥地利陆军元帅，曾在布拉格战役中出色地阻击腓特烈二世。

[14]【道恩】利奥波德·约瑟夫·冯·道恩伯爵（Leopold Josef Graf Daun，1705.9.24— 1766.2.5），奥地利陆军元帅。他用兵谨慎，善于防御和组织管理，被称赞为“日耳曼的费边”（腓特烈二世）和“奥地利的拯救者”（玛利亚·特蕾西娅）。

[15]【“两个身体，同一个灵魂”】腓特烈本人对姐姐的评价，由此可见他对姐姐的珍重。

[16]【间歇热（undulantfever）】症状是体温骤升达高峰后持续数小时，又迅速降至正常水平，无热期（间歇期）可持续一天至数天，高热期与无热反复交替出现。

[17]【痛风（metabolic arthritis）】又称高尿酸血症、代谢性关节炎，是一种因嘌呤代谢障碍使尿酸累积而引起的疾病，属于关节炎的一种。

[18]【引文说明】引自1757年腓特烈致伏尔泰的信。

[19]【拉辛】让·拉辛（Jean Racine，1639.12.22－1699.4.21），与高乃依和莫里哀合称十七世纪最伟大的三位法国剧作家。戏剧创作以悲剧为主，作品被称为古典主义戏剧代表作。

[20]【《毒药》】拉辛的一部悲剧，又译《米特里达特》（Mithridate）。

[21]【SUUM CUIQUE】拉丁语，“人之存在，为了正义”。这枚胸针自普鲁士王国立国开始即由国王佩戴。

[22]【鸦片】与中国人吸鸦片烟不同，欧洲人是吸食鸦片酊的。吸食鸦片或鸦片酊不会马上致命，但是一次性吞服大量的鸦片则会迅速致死，甲午战争时丁汝昌和刘步蟾就是吞服大量鸦片自尽。

[23]【引文说明】引自1757年腓特烈二世致伏尔泰的信。不过这段话得到的只有对方的嘲讽。

[24]【引文说明】引自1759年腓特烈致伏尔泰的信。原句为“这种整天看着甚至亲自造成与我不相识者无端死亡的日子，实在不是万物之灵的人类所应该过的，毫无快乐可言。”


	10. 09 die Pflicht

**》》 09 die Pflicht** [1]

持续了七年的战争留给腓特烈的，除了惨痛的胜利，还有四十万的人口损失、不计其数的饥民、荒芜的田地、塌毁的房舍以及一个百废待兴的国家。纵然属下们在柏林为他准备好了战争胜利的庆功会，但是他很清楚，自己的确是个胜利者，而他唯一的胜利就是撑到了叶丽扎维塔女皇辞世。

腓特烈在没有通知任何人，只身潜回了市区，把自己关进王宫——基尔伯特已经被他先一步送回了那里。战争结束后基尔伯特的状况仍无多大的好转，虽然他每天都很逞能地嚷嚷着要骑马去校场监督新军队的训练，却没有一次成功从病床上下来，惹得腓特烈不由得叹息着摇摇头，费力地把他再扶回床上。

“你能不能好好听话，基尔？”腓特烈把基尔伯特按回床上，强迫他躺好，“我们还有很多事情要做。”“本大爷当然知道有很多事情要做，”基尔伯特挣扎着，“所以本大爷才不能呆在床上啊！”“你现在要做的就是乖乖躺着，基尔。”腓特烈语气坚决，“这是命令！”

这一招奏效了。基尔伯特愕然地张了张嘴，停止了挣扎。

就如腓特烈自己所说的：“没有懒人戴的桂冠。”

腓特烈的英明不只是来自于他的文韬武略，更来自于他的勤政和亲民。

腓特烈与世隔绝的生活没有持续多久，待到基尔伯特恢复到可以骑上马的时候，腓特烈便开始为他残破的国家四处奔波。

腓特烈喜欢巡行各处，这为他赢得了“旅行国王”的名头。所到之处，他不允许任何官员保驾迎送。早年的巡视全国的习惯和对细节与信息的敏感让他对自己的国土了如指掌，即便是在很多年之后的此刻，他仍能就国家的具体事务解析评判。他关注最细节的情况，并且对地方官实行严格的问询，当场作出对地方官员的评价和处置。

他下令将战马和国库里剩余的钱全部拨出以重建国家，把所剩无几的士兵调拨至边远地区帮助生产开发，并且建立了一套运销系统，保证剩余农产品可以贩售，生产不足时物价也不致过高。其后他又规划了谷物轮种和家畜选择性豢养，继续兴修水利，大力推行种植土豆和甜菜，而土豆更是在后来欧洲饥荒的时候救了普鲁士人民一命。

法制的改革也是他的大手笔之一。登基的第三天，他就以一个“除反对国王、叛国及重大谋杀事件外，普鲁士将不再有刑事被告”的命令揭开了立法司法改革的大幕。虽然他所制定的那部被赞为“开明”的法典直到他去世数年后才正式颁行，但并不影响他对后来的《普鲁士国家公法》的奠基地位。

他实行重商主义政策，既扩大对外贸易，又加强关税壁垒，大力扶持普鲁士国内的生产——他宁可市场上出现暂时的商品短缺，也绝对不愿意外来商品占据主流。他缩减军费、增加国家建设投资，开设柏林国家银行和军队银行协助国家财政管理。虽然没能如愿以偿地彻底废掉农奴制度，但多少在部分地区开了这个势头。

他不在意人民对自己的批评，甚至在看到一张讽刺自己吝啬的漫画后要民众们把它贴低一些，好让更多人看到。他鼓励宗教信仰自由，兴建学校，奉行人人平等的原则。他推行言论自由，因此普鲁士也成为了欧洲第一个享有有限出版自由的君主国家。不过他不允许人民评价税制和军务，也不允许过于激烈的宗教性评论——实际上除了那套引自法国的无比烧钱的税制外，他的治国举措都相当受欢迎。

1764年，腓特烈武力兼并了西普鲁士，将东普鲁士与勃兰登堡本土连接起来。同年4月11日，腓特烈与女沙皇叶卡捷琳娜二世[2]签订了新的合约，可是腓特烈并不信任那位女皇，因为没有后盾的和约永远都是无效的，对方和奉行“国家利益至上”原则的自己一样会在自自认为必需的时候毁约。

除了经济，他还需要军队。

七年的战争已经几乎耗尽了普鲁士所有的军队，他不得不重新开始招募、训练和装备。

普鲁士的传统便是严于治军，腓特烈也不例外。他实行强制义务兵役制，要求所有的士兵必须绝对服从长官的命令，并且实施严苛的练兵手段，但是禁止军中体罚士兵（不过战时取消了）。他并非那种严酷的铁面指挥官，他喜欢和自己的士兵呆在一起，竭力记住所有士兵的名字，宽恕失去信心的士兵。尚在战中的时候，腓特烈就喜欢和自己的士兵开玩笑。他的治下军纪严明，军队团结，很多士兵留在他身边并不是因为编制或是责任，仅仅是出于对他的景仰和信任。他在士兵中的威望仍然很高。

重金治军、重典治军[3]、重心治军，很快，腓特烈不仅掌控了一支“欧洲模范军”，还拥有了欧洲历史上最强悍的骑兵：能骑射，能手持双刃劈刺，机动灵活，便于部署。腓特烈本人在战争中就创造了“斜行序列”和“保护己方侧翼、攻击敌方侧翼”等战法，也提出了许多革命性的战术，使新式的武器适用于新的战术。

几年后的某一日，基尔伯特跟随腓特烈在军中巡视时，猛然觉察到一件他不曾注意过的事情：他的王带出来的军队已经可以成为众矢之的了。他不由得停下了步子，看看两旁年轻人无表情的脸，又看看前面腓特烈的背影，感叹当年那个厌恶军队与政治的逃跑的年轻人的成长。

纵然很讨厌军事和政治，但是这位曾经的叛逆少年没有再逃避自己的人生。他接下了父辈的遗产，也接下了铺满战火与鲜血的前路。

把长剑锋利的双刃握在手里，军国普鲁士又一次证明了自己并非浪得虚名。

于是一种说法也悄悄在欧洲流行起来：

——“其他的国家拥有一支军队，普鲁士的军队拥有一个国家。[4]”

尽管没有恢复到以前那个程度，但是基尔伯特仍然和他的王寸步不离。他跟着他的王巡行四方，陪着他的王视察大大小小的练兵，记下他的王全部的经历。

卟啉症造成的时不时的脾气暴躁和严重的腹痛，加上遗传的胃穿孔和长期风餐露宿导致的风湿，此时的腓特烈虽然只是刚过半百，却俨然一个老人了。脊背微驼，头发斑白，疾病缠身，脾气固执，眼里映出的永远是严峻和傲然。

他顽固得有些专横，但他的偏执却不是为了他自己。他不是那种会轻易放弃或服输的人，即使是在战场上被痛风折磨得生不如死的时候，他也会硬要骑着马上前线——当然，也没有几次是成功的——然后基尔伯特就会把他扶回帐中，强迫他休息。

除了好战，好强和逞能也算是他们的共同点了。

又或者，国家会与他所信赖的王相似？

“弗里茨，你就非得事必躬亲吗？”一个晚上，基尔伯特一边整理着大小官员的报告文书，一边问坐在壁炉边批阅文件的腓特烈。

“作为国家的第一公仆，君主必须时刻在他的岗位上。[5]”腓特烈放下手里的纸张，目光投向基尔伯特，“作为你的王，我要做的就是让你在不依靠任何人的情况下好好活下去。”

“为什么不尝试着相信自己的下属呢？”基尔伯特觉察到腓特烈的目光，“被允许替你处理事务到这个程度的人，也只有本大爷了吧。”“被滥用的权力会招致不必要的伤痛。”腓特烈回答，脸上挂着浅浅的笑，“我曾经遭受过，所以比任何人都不希望再次遇见这种事。”“你是说……卡特？”基尔伯特有些惊讶。自1730年的11月9日之后，腓特烈就再也没有主动提过卡特了。

腓特烈的眼里依然能看到深藏着的伤痛。

“是时候把真相告诉你了，弗里茨。”基尔伯特看着自己的王，平静地说，“你们之所以会被发现，只是因为一个意外。”“意外？”腓特烈定定地看着基尔伯特。“如果本大爷当时就告诉你真相，你一定会失控的，弗里茨。”基尔伯特摞好手里的纸张，然后走过去，把它们放在腓特烈身边的小茶桌上，“因为，真的只是一个意外。”

腓特烈沉默了，蔚蓝色的眸子聚焦在基尔伯特身上。

“你大概不知道吧，军中有两个人的姓氏是卡特——汉斯和他的堂兄[6]，有两个人的姓氏是凯斯——彼得和他的兄弟。”基尔伯特解释道，“有几封详细描述了你们的逃亡计划的信本来是要交给汉斯的，却阴差阳错地送到了他的堂兄手里，因为那个姓氏。”

腓特烈愕然。

“那位堂兄把那些信件交给了跟我们一起随行的罗乔上校。”基尔伯特继续说，“我不知道罗乔本人究竟是什么态度，但我肯定的一点是，8月5日那天，彼得的那位兄弟罗伯特向腓特烈·威廉告了密。”

“所以……我们被发现了？”腓特烈觉得难以置信。“是的。”基尔伯特点点头，“你当时不也警觉地让卡特和凯斯快点逃走吗？”“最后逃脱的，也只有凯斯吧。”腓特烈黯然道，“我失去了卡特。”“实话告诉你吧，弗里茨，去搜捕卡特的军官是本大爷钦点的。”基尔伯特拍了拍腓特烈的肩，“卡特一直在附近徘徊，所以本大爷让军官们给他足够的逃跑时间。”“可是……”腓特烈的话刚开了个头就被截断了。

“可是他无论如何也不愿意离开，弗里茨。”基尔伯特弯下腰，在腓特烈耳畔轻轻地说，“一直拖到你父王的亲兵出现，军官们不得不把他逮捕。”

——“殿下，不要提原谅。为了您我万死不辞。”

“本大爷真的很想救下他，可是他自己选择了替你承担责任。”基尔伯特直起身，腓特烈从那双绯色的眸子里看到了伤感，“他很清楚自己被抓住就只有一死，却假装什么都不知道。”“都是为了我吗……卡特……”腓特烈低下头，盯着地面。“隐瞒了你这么久，你能理解本大爷的吧，弗里茨。”基尔伯特垂下眼帘，“本大爷……”“是为了把我从理想主义里弄醒吧。”腓特烈抬起头，淡然地一笑，“如果没有你和卡特，我恐怕永远都不会知道真实的世界是怎样的。”

“弗里茨……？”基尔伯特有些意外。

“无论如何，卡特的死让我看到了权力的潜在可能和潜在危险。”腓特烈没有回避，“如果再有人像父王那样以一时的情绪滥用权力的话……”“所以你才决定接下那个你并不想要的东西和这个你并不喜欢的国家吗？”基尔伯特扬起唇线，笑得有些莫名。“更多的是出于责任。我对自己的身份别无选择。”腓特烈起身，面对着基尔伯特。

“我很喜欢这个国家。”他抬起手，按在基尔伯特银色的脑袋上，揉着他的发，“很喜欢这个自己一手带大的‘儿子’。”他特意在某个词上加了重音。

基尔伯特顿时涨红了脸。

“本大爷比你还老好几百岁啊！”他侧过脑袋躲开了腓特烈粗糙的手，顺势扯上了腓特烈灰白的长卷发，“本大爷这个‘儿子’可是看着你长大的啊，老爹！”同样，他也在某个词上加了重音。

腓特烈朗声笑了。

基尔伯特看着已经许久没有这样开怀过的王，悄悄地松了手。

温暖的壁炉边，他们释然地把彼此的轮廓收进眼里。

“出于责任吗……”

基尔伯特喃喃地自言自语着，微微一笑，然后背起手走向房间那头的书桌。

——其实，一切都在那个时候注定了的，不是么？

腓特烈坐回沙发椅上，眯起眼睛看着那个自顾自笑得很满足的人，目光挪回手中的文件。

——“你的责任感还在嘛，小子。那就行了。”

阴暗的牢房里，年轻王储的目光由明亮的窗口转向旁边银发的男人。

男人的脸被冬天的风刮得通红，挂着嚣张的笑，绯色的眸子映出王储消瘦的脸。

对视，沉默，别过头，坐在墙角倚靠在彼此的肩上。

================================

[1]【Pflicht】德语，“责任”。

[2]【叶卡捷琳娜二世】叶卡捷琳娜二世·阿列克谢耶芙娜（EkaterinaII Alekseyevna，1729.4.21－1796.11.6），俄国女沙皇，她于1762年率领禁卫军发动政变废黜了丈夫彼得三世后即位，是沙俄被冠以“大帝”的两位沙皇之一。

[3]【重典治军】腓特烈二世练兵的纲领就是他所制定和颁布的条令与守则。

[4]【引文说明】此话出自于腓特烈二世同时代的法国政治家米拉波（米拉博）。

[5]【引文说明】这里将腓特烈二世的两句名言整合在了一起。分别是“国王是国家的第一公仆”和“君主必须时刻在他的岗位上”。

[6]【堂兄】卡特的堂兄是军中的一位骑兵队长。


	11. 10 der König

**》》10 der König** [1]

在无忧宫的生活对腓特烈而言永远是最幸福的，因为在这里的都是他喜欢的人和事。

腓特烈的作息表开始于凌晨四点。根据他自己的指令，若是那个时间他还未起床，那么基尔伯特手中的湿毛巾就会准时准点地扑到他的脸上。起床后的第一件事就是更衣，或许会出乎很多人的意料，腓特烈的整套制服的组成是——老旧的的蓝色外套一件，磨得发亮的旧长裤一条以及黑色的破靴子一双。

20小时。腓特烈的工作时间表永远是排到极限的，而且不论身体状况如何都雷打不动。上午监督练兵，然后是午膳，下午在案前工作，傍晚时抖擞精神出去散步，到了晚上七点便是长笛演奏时间，十点是晚餐。

他依然不愿把权力下放给其他人，所以永远不愁没有工作。他和他那些办事员一般的大臣们依旧不常见面，他通过那个被称为“左上角眉批”的书面批示下达指令，而他的大臣们要做的只有照办。事必躬亲的结果之一就是腓特烈时常感叹唏嘘，身为国王的他没有自己的生活，而且工作压力很重。

“上帝创造了驴子、柱子和国王来承担起世界上的各种负荷。”他说。

每次基尔伯特的回答都是：

“那本大爷是你的柱子还是驴子呢，老爹？”

“1768。”

看着腓特烈递给自己的那份遗嘱[2]，基尔伯特一副“你这是在诅咒自己吗”的表情盯着腓特烈。好吧，已经不是第一次出现这种事了，十六年前腓特烈就写过一份。基尔伯特只是没有想到这种东西还会出现第二次。

1752年的那一份，安排的是治国与富国之道、对外扩张的目标以及占普鲁士之首要地位的东西——军事，他明确了制定政策的原则立足于战争。而在这第二份遗嘱里，腓特烈更是直接强调“普鲁士应是一个军事国家，考虑一切必须以此为基点”。在他看来，“身为领袖必须有野心，但此野心必须是睿智、稳健，并且以理性为基础的”，因此计划和远瞻就显得极为重要。

基尔伯特不反对军国主义，那是他发家的资本。他关注的是制度。

“弗里茨老爹，你确定要沿用这个税制吗？”基尔伯特看看手里的东西，又看看腓特烈，“暂且不说本大爷相当不喜欢弗朗西斯家的东西[3]，你的子民无法负担这种强度的税收。”

“无论我说什么，都要做出仅以百姓福祉为牵念的样子。[4]”腓特烈回答得很无奈，“可是，基尔，为了国库我们别无选择。”他坦白道，“我对我的人民除了表示善意以外没有其他，而且可以确信，只要事情涉及符合目的的改革或者必要的改变，我会把刀架在他们的脖子上，逼他们就范的。[5]”

“好吧，虽然你的子民有怨言，但这大概也是他们唯一抱怨的了。”基尔伯特摊手。

——事实是，普鲁士的国库里的塔勒从1740年的八百万剧增到了此制推行后的五千万。

“1772。”

腓特烈在奥地利领地继承权战争是时候就已经说出了他们奉行的那个危险的信条。那个信条在这一年被再次被验证：

——“Macht vor Recht[6]。”

“菲利克斯，对你的土地最有兴趣的是伊万·布拉金斯基，不是本大爷。本大爷只是想把自己开发出来的那块地方要回来。”这就是基尔伯特搜刮菲利克斯的理由。

趁着波兰内乱，绕过了玛利亚·特蕾西娅，约瑟夫二世[7]发起了普、奥、俄三国的第一次瓜分波兰。腓特烈拿到了维斯瓦河的入海口，将原本属于德意志骑士团[8]国家的几乎所有领地都纳入了版图，把国土朝东横向延伸。随后，腓特烈便将自己的称号由“König in Preußen”改成了“König von Preußen”。至此，名义与事实皆完整的普鲁士王国最终形成。

“本大爷说过的，”基尔伯特敲着地图对勃兰登堡说，“弗里茨绝对能把‘Preußen’和‘König’之间的那个词从‘in’变成‘von’。”“你赢了，基尔伯特。”勃兰登堡回答。

——“你小子真是个不要命的赌徒。”

——“谢谢夸奖。”

“1778。”

又是死后无嗣惹出来的麻烦。这次轮到了巴伐利亚。

1777年的时候，巴伐利亚的上司马克西米连去世后没有直系继承人，接任的那位近亲对巴伐利亚也没什么兴趣，于是便向罗德里赫提出了“巴伐利亚给你、尼德兰归我”的提议，罗德里赫的两位上司[9]都同意了。

“一个君主真正的信仰应该是他的兴趣与荣光。”

腓特烈从年轻的约瑟夫身上看到了年轻时代的自己：摩拳擦掌、期待功名。他很清楚那个后生惦记的不是巴伐利亚，而是西里西亚。若是自己横遭不测，他做的第一件事必然是夺回西里西亚，因此，奥地利现今的任何扩张行为对将来的普鲁士而言都是个威胁。

1778年，约瑟夫二世的军队开入巴伐利亚，普鲁士和萨克森随之向奥地利宣战，已经年过花甲的腓特烈和弟弟亨利亲王[10]率领普萨两国的十六万大军直奔波西米亚，巴伐利亚领地继承权战争爆发。奇怪的是，在普军占领波西米亚的那三个月里，开战双方除了互换占领区之外就一直相安无事。

开战后不久腓特烈便将督军之权交给了弟弟，自己虽在前线，但坐镇幕后。留守无忧宫的基尔伯特看着亲王发回的那一封封“无战”的战报，除了疑惑还是疑惑。于是一时好奇之下，基尔伯特把工作如数甩给了勃兰登堡，只身去了前线。

抢收李子……抢收土豆……军耗不多战利不少……

——这毛？！

“本大爷绝不承认自己参加过这种‘战争’！”与营帐对面亲王那张无奈的脸遥相呼应，基尔伯特死死地盯着满脸惊讶的腓特烈，嘴角抽搐，忍无可忍地吼了出来：“老爹，你这简直就是胡闹！”

“1780。”

这一年的11月29日，腓特烈失去了人生中最重要的对手——奥地利女大公兼匈牙利女王玛利亚·特蕾西娅。

“怎么了，”基尔伯特趴在左侧的椅背上，坐在椅上的腓特烈正怅然若失地叹息着，“老爹？”“那位跟我们敌对了多年的女王[11]也走了啊……”腓特烈没有掩饰自己的惋惜，“失去了她，那位年轻的皇帝会给我们造成很多麻烦的。”“说的也是。”基尔伯特赞同道，“你不得不花点时间跟那位有勇无谋的年轻人周旋一番了。”

“放眼诸国，只有她的才干和雄心是足以与我匹敌的。这个女人的成就与一位伟大的男人无异，她彰显了她的地位与性别。虽然我们彼此一直都处在敌对的位置上，但我们并非彼此的仇人，相反的，我尊敬她。”[12]

“你和罗德里赫如今是真正的仇人了，我的小基尔。”腓特烈抬起右手，摸着基尔伯特银色的脑袋。“反正只要老爹你在就行了。”基尔伯特回答，他似乎已经习惯了他的王的这个动作，没有躲闪或是抱怨。

“本大爷是靠着老爹强大起来的，所以，只要老爹你在就行了。”

基尔伯特信心满满地看着他的王。

腓特烈却沉默了。

“1785。”

约瑟夫二世依旧觊觎着巴伐利亚的土地，这让腓特烈有些寝食难安。已有一个沙俄做靠山的奥地利对没有盟邦的普鲁士而言无疑是个巨大的压力。于是在商议无实质性进展的情况下，1784年，腓特烈决定放弃与法国沟通，把重心转向德意志诸邦。

终于，经过了无数次的斡旋，在这一年的6月，普鲁士与萨克森、汉诺威结成了三国同盟。后来，随着不伦瑞克、魏玛、美因茨、梅克伦堡等十四个邦国的加入，同盟不断扩大。

1785年7月23日，诸国签订君主联盟条约，以普鲁士与萨克森、汉诺威为核心，囊括了神圣罗马帝国大大小小共十七个邦国的诸侯同盟（Fürstenbund）成立，旨在共同抵制约瑟夫以尼德兰换巴伐利亚的计划。

——这也是古稀之年腓特烈在外交上做的最后的贡献。

“你这个大笨蛋先生，你不知道这样做只会对神圣罗马造成伤害吗？”

“少爷你没资格说这种话吧。”

签字的会场外，面对着突然出现的罗德里赫，基尔伯特没有半点的惊讶。

“一直以来不顾那个豆丁的死活的人不就是少爷你吗？”

“你……”

罗德里赫还没说完，基尔伯特就打断了他的话头。

“少爷你除了到处结盟和把别的邦国当成筹码外，还会做什么呢？”

“总比你那套军国主义来得好吧。”

“夹在你的姻缘包围圈的中间，不打仗的话本大爷还有活路吗？！”

基尔伯特漠然地看着罗德里赫，没有给他任何反驳的时间。

“实话实说吧，少爷，本大爷没有臣服于你的打算。”

“所以，奥地利本身就是威胁普鲁士的存在。”

“但是，本大爷会守住老爹打下来的领土，绝对！”

基尔伯特的拇指指向自己，转身离开。

普鲁士蓝的衣摆在空气中划出丰满的弧线。

========================================

[1]【König】德语，“王”。（若是加die则意为“女王”。）

[2]【遗嘱】腓特烈二世一共写过五份遗嘱，分别写于1752年、1768年、1776年、1782年和1784年。

[3]【弗朗西斯家的东西】腓特烈二世的这套新税制出自法国的实用哲学家赫尔弗提乌斯，其敛钱程度前无古人，甚至连街头卖唱的都被算进征税对象里。

[4]【引文说明】腓特烈的名言之一。

[5]【引文说明】引自腓特烈二世《1768年遗嘱》。

[6]【Macht vor Recht】德语，“强权即公理”，又译“权大于法”。

[7]【约瑟夫二世】玛利亚·特蕾西娅之子，1765年加冕为神圣罗马帝国皇帝。

[8]【德意志骑士团】即原来的条顿骑士团。

[9]【两位上司】指女大公玛利亚·特蕾西娅和1765年开始与其共主的约瑟夫二世。

[10]【亨利亲王】腓特烈·亨利·路德维希亲王（Friedrich Heinrich Ludwig von Preußen，1726.1.18—1802.8.3），又译为海因里希，腓特烈二世的三弟，普鲁士将军，擅出奇兵，是腓特烈的得力助手。七年战争时，他独当一面镇守萨克森、在昆尔斯多夫战役中迫使奥军回防、在弗莱堡取得大捷迫使奥军退兵，可以说，没有亨利亲王，腓特烈在七年战争中的辉煌程度便会大减。1763年，腓特烈将莱茵斯堡宫赠给了亨利。

[11]【女王】根据亨利·瓦洛通的《玛利亚·特蕾西娅传》，腓特烈尊称玛利亚·特蕾西娅为匈牙利女王。

[12]【引文说明】此段评价是腓特烈二世对玛利亚·特蕾西娅的评论的综合。


	12. 11 Mein

**》》 11 Mein** [1]

人们都习惯于把腓特烈称为开明君主或是军事天才，却很少有人会记住那其实是一个喜静不喜动的人。他自称君主哲学家，爱好文学，年轻的时候就是个典型的文艺青年，以致于显得有些弱气。

——所以他挑起第一次西里西亚战争的时候，整个欧洲几乎都惊呆了。

腓特烈酷爱音乐，尤其喜欢长笛。除了文史作品，除了无忧宫，除了军事艺术，他还留下了四部交响曲和一百余首长笛协奏曲。吹笛是腓特烈自幼的爱好，常常一个人吹得如痴如醉，为此，他也不知道被父王折断了多少支笛。渐渐长大之后，吹笛也从单纯的嗜好变成了排解心中的愤懑和压抑的主要方式，他甚至在战场上都笛不离身，不过那时他就只吹奏他的老师匡茨[2]的作品了。

1785年夏末的一天，腓特烈站在夕阳笼罩下的无忧宫露台上，面对着蜿蜒在葡萄山上的那120级洁白的石阶，他的爱犬们在他身后的暮色里玩得正欢。漫山的绿翠镀上了暖阳的橘色，流金漫延着素色的地面，缓缓地淌进山下的水池里。基尔伯特跟在腓特烈身后，以便随时可以搀扶住他那个颤巍的王。

“我食言了，基尔。”安静了许久的腓特烈突然开了口，然后动作迟缓地转身。“老爹你说什么呢？”基尔伯特连忙上前去搀住他。“基尔，我的灵魂正在不知不觉中脱出人的躯壳，我时不久矣。可是时至今日，我还是没能把那顶欧洲的皇冠加在你的头上。”腓特烈抬起苍老的粗糙的手，婆娑着基尔伯特俊朗的脸。“老爹，皇冠这种东西不值钱。”基尔伯特明朗地一笑，伸手把腓特烈的帽子整好，“你自己说的啊，‘头衔只是傻瓜的装饰品，伟人不需要什么，名字就够了’。现在的欧洲，还有谁不知道本大爷吗？”

腓特烈安然地看着眼前绯色的眸子，不再灵敏的指尖停在了对方的脸颊上。

“让全欧洲都知道东边的那个边角料国家叫做普鲁士的人就是你啊，老爹。”

基尔伯特的手覆上了腓特烈的，嚣张的神色又回来了，然后马上变得温柔。

腓特烈清楚地记得，那一天，1759年8月12日，在昆尔斯多夫，自己被一发来路不明的子弹击中，从白马上摔了下来。子弹正好击中了衣里那只金制的鼻烟壶，捡回一条命的庆幸还没感慨，就立刻被另一颗准星锁住。

“请原谅，陛下，我不想对您失礼的。”看上去不像是个经常打仗的人。“你就是奥地利吗……”腓特烈的心里只有这一个答案。罗德里赫却连回答的机会都没有。

呼啸的黑色夹着沾上血痕的的普鲁士蓝突然出现在眼前，逼得罗德里赫不得不后退。

“打仗还那么多废话的，肯定是少爷。”骑士的声音桀骜如旧。“基尔？！”腓特烈愕然地看着马上熟悉的背影，“我不是命令你留在后方休息吗？！”“弗里茨，只要本大爷还有一口气，就绝对会出战。”基尔伯特没有回头，“小少爷，你这一枪，本大爷会讨回来的！”“你难道还不明白自己的处境吗，大笨蛋先生？！”罗德里赫惊讶地看着基尔伯特。“你以为本大爷是谁啊？”基尔伯特冷峻的目光让罗德里赫身后的人不由得为之一寒，“就算只剩下本大爷一个人，本大爷也会战斗给你看！”罗德里赫抿紧了唇。

“本大爷绝对不会输给你这种穿裙子的国家的！”

基尔伯特腰间的剑“嚯”地出了鞘，苍白的阳光在长刃上反射出寒凉，锐利的刀尖直接架在了罗德里赫的鼻尖上。

“你好好记住了，打败你的那个国家的名字，本大爷的名字——”

“基尔伯特·贝什米特。”

腓特烈微笑着，带着缱绻的怀恋。

“这个才是你的名字。”

那一天，罗德里赫面无表情地离开，跟随着他的士兵也很快地离去。

亨利亲王带着一小队人马赶到了腓特烈身边，基尔伯特却再一次晕倒在战场上。

腓特烈看着那张了无血色的脸，以为自己永远地失去这个人。

——“基尔……没有你……我全盘皆输了……”

“让全欧洲都知道这个名字的人，是你自己，基尔。”

腓特烈的声音坚定里带着些许的颤抖。

“我的名字会因为你的存在而被永远地烙进历史。”

基尔伯特静静地看着他的王，默默地攥紧了对方枯瘦的手。

“老爹……”

他低沉着声音，轻轻地动了动唇。

“本大爷想听你吹笛子了……”

基尔伯特的声音有些沙哑。

“我不是每天都给你吹笛子吗？”

腓特烈感觉得到，他的骑士的喉咙里鲠着一根看不见的骨刺。

“今天也不会例外的。”

七点，腓特烈准时推开音乐厅的门，映入眼帘的是洁白的墙壁。墙上是装饰着金色边框的油画和镜子，穹顶是金色的镂刻饰纹，正中央一盏华贵的水晶吊灯。灯下，基尔伯特已经准备好了红茶和乐谱，坐在腓特烈褐色的小钢琴旁边的红色靠背的椅子上。

===================================

[1]【Mein】德语，相当于英语中的“my”。

[2]【匡茨】约翰·约阿希姆·匡茨（Johann Joachim Quantz，1697.1.30-1773.7.12），普鲁士长笛演奏家、作曲家、长笛制作师，1740年起成为腓特烈二世的老师，著有《谈长笛吹奏技巧》等书及约300首长笛协奏曲。


	13. 12 Begleiten

**》》 12 Begleiten** [1]

待到再也无力散步的时候，年迈的腓特烈便改成了每日都坐在无忧宫门外的石阶上看夕阳。一个舒适的坐垫或一张结实的扶手椅，一个柔软的脚垫，一件厚厚的外衣，一两个贴心的随从，奔跑玩耍的爱犬，还有必不可少的基尔伯特。金色的洛可可式的宫殿在夕阳下渐渐变得金红，精致的雕塑的轮廓则显得愈加的深刻。

基尔伯特有时也会上去逗弄一下腓特烈的爱犬，不过大多数时候他要么站在腓特烈的身后，要么坐在腓特烈身旁的石阶上，寸步不离。他们不怎么交谈，只是看着暖暖的夕阳，把想说的话放进暮光里沉没。腓特烈望着他喜爱的小宫殿神色安然，基尔伯特看着腓特烈的侧脸百感交集，所有人都对随时可能到来的分离心照不宣。

他们的时光被消亡在落日中的时间吞噬了太多，有些东西对他们而言，来得太迟了。

直到有一天，他们都爱上了夕阳，才发现失去了过往。

瓶中倾泻的流砂如同消散在暮色的尽头的背影，流淌着他们无法追回的行进。

彷徨，孑然，终了，徒留着噬人的孤独延续再延续。

找不到归途，也找不到终点。

——“基尔，我始终欠你一个承诺。”

夏日的一天，一阵高烧过后，腓特烈在凌晨五点就起了床开始他一天的工作。睡前，他支开了基尔伯特，独自在书房里写着什么。基尔伯特端着烛台站在门边，远远地看着他的王手中颤抖的笔缓缓地由左挪到右，却不敢上前打扰。

那是有史以来的第一次，或许也是……

基尔伯特掐断了那个念头。他承认自己没有勇气去面对失去腓特烈的时光。

那一天腓特烈睡得很晚。他躺在自己的大沙发椅上，睡得很不安，时梦时醒。

他的仆人整个晚上都呆在一旁扶着他的身子，让他能够呼吸。

基尔伯特知道一切都走到了尽头，剩下的不过是挣扎和无用的争斗。

他要尽自己作为骑士的最后的责任。

“基尔，把那份税收报告[2]拿给我。”突然惊醒的腓特烈喃喃着看向站在身旁的基尔伯特，想要抬起手指向书桌，却力不从心。“那里根本没有什么税收报告！”基尔伯特低吼着，咬着牙把胸口的苦涩咽下去，“那边的是本大爷的日记！”

腓特烈眯起眼睛，吃力地神色复杂地看着基尔伯特——那个银发的男人像个孩子那样站在几步之外，紧紧地攥着拳，肩膀微微颤抖，表情埋在发丝的阴影里。腓特烈看不到他的眼睛，也听不清他的低语。为了不让腓特烈察觉到自己在流泪，基尔伯特极力克制着自己的声音。然而，那种悲伤鱼鲠在喉所产生的疼痛却借着断断续续的抽泣声传到了他的王耳中，钉在腓特烈的心上。

“不像你啊，我的小基尔。”腓特烈强撑起一个疲惫的笑，“在剑与火中成长的普鲁士，怎么能为了一个过客掉眼泪呢？”“老爹，这是你说过的话里本大爷最讨厌的一句。”基尔伯特抬起头，泪水早已滑落到地毯上。他蹲下来，握住腓特烈的手，贴在额上。

“基尔，天冷了，去给我的狗盖上毯子吧。”腓特烈吃力地将另一只手举起，轻柔地放在基尔伯特银色的发间，无力地揉揉，蔚蓝的眸子蒙上了一层灰白。

基尔伯特吻了王的手背，起身走向门，走几步回头看一次，生怕不经意间地失去。腓特烈靠在柔软的靠背枕上，视线始终没有离开那个普鲁士蓝的身影。他轻轻地颔首，基尔伯特这才走出门去。

基尔伯特没有看到，他的王对着他的背影，无声地说出了——

“再见。”

——再见。

——再不见。

——再不能见。

基尔伯特回来的时候，腓特烈已经安然地在沙发上睡着了，胸口随着均匀地呼吸微微起伏。身旁的仆人在细心地给腓特烈掖着被角，看见基尔伯特回来，他马上放下手里的活计，向基尔伯特行了个礼，然后低着头匆匆地离开了。

擦肩的时候，基尔伯特听到那人说了一句：“陛下说他给您的东西在他的书桌上。”门板发出阖上的一响，基尔伯特看着那人消失的方向迟疑了一会儿，马上回头看向腓特烈。

腓特烈的胸口缓缓地落下，然后一起都归于平静了。

基尔伯特缓步走到他的王身旁，轻轻地推了推他瘦削的肩膀，低声地叫了他的名字。

他的王却沉眠在自己的睡梦里，不再回答。

骑士陪着他的王走完了最后的路。

——Lebt wohl, mein Lieber……[3]

基尔伯特俯下身，把那具渐渐冰冷的身体拥进怀里。

泪水打湿了王苍白的头发，消失在王的衣襟里。

他在王的眉心印下一个轻轻的吻，松开手，把王的身体摆正，盖好毯子。

然后，后撤三步，拔剑支地，单膝跪下，向他的王行了最后一个礼。

“神与吾王同在。”

“阿门。”[4]

——ich werde euch vermissen……[5]

1786年8月17日晨，普鲁士国王腓特烈二世辞世，享年74岁。

子夜时分基尔伯特才从腓特烈的身边离开。他来到腓特烈的书房，在腓特烈的书桌上找到了一张对折好的纸条，纸条向上的那一面写着他的名字。

基尔伯特颤抖着将纸条展开，上面是腓特烈的亲笔，两句遗言般的诗：

“若我长眠，请把我葬在你身边。

能沉睡在你的怀里，是我最大的幸福。”

末了的日期，是8月16日。

“老爹你瞒着本大爷写的……就是这东西吗……”

“直接说不就好了……”

“何必写呢……”

基尔伯特自言自语着，尾音随着逝去的笛声寸断在无忧宫空旷的夜色里。

继任者腓特烈·威廉二世没有按照腓特烈的意愿将其葬在无忧宫的露台上他为自己建的墓穴里，而是把他葬在了波茨坦格列森教堂的地下墓室。

之后，基尔伯特把柏林交给了勃兰登堡，除去朝觐和战争，他每天都呆在无忧宫里。

没什么特殊的理由，只是觉得那个人还在。

那个一边伸出手把自己拉起来、一边说着“变成最强大的国家吧”的人。

那个微笑着向自己承诺“相信我，我会亲手把欧洲的皇冠加在你的头上”的人。

那个大战在即却强装轻松地说着“好啦，晚安吧先生们，过不了多久，我们要么已经打败了敌人，要么就永远也见不着了[6]”的人。

那个坐在自己身边轻声说着“我追随我真实的意图，我的良知的呼唤和我长期的经验，静静地走我的路[7]”的人。

那个温柔地看着自己说着“所以，无处可去的时候，就回到这里吧”的人。

那个自己唯一承认过的——王。

两年后的1788年，腓特烈·威廉二世下令重新建造勃兰登堡门，以纪念七年战争的胜利和刚刚辞世的伯父。工程历经三年，于1791年完工。

60年后，1851年5月31日，同样是在柏林的菩提树下大街，腓特烈二世骑马像落成，那也是腓特烈的众多塑像中最著名的一座。

1793年，普鲁士雕塑家沙多夫设计并完成了Quadriga[8]，并将其安放在勃兰登堡门的门顶正中。和平女神展开翅膀，驾着四马的战车凯旋柏林。至此，勃兰登堡门真正成为了普鲁士胜利的象征屹立在柏林。

腓特烈·威廉二世将勃兰登堡门和Quadriga献给了他的国家。基尔伯特面对着高大的石门站着，仰起头，阳光在石门上逆出一圈柔和的金色。风拂过脸颊时，顿生微凉。

——最应该站在门下接受这份赠礼的人在哪里？

基尔伯特只愿他的王能安息。

然而这却不是结束。

——1789年，法国大革命爆发。

——1790年，诸侯联盟解散。

——1799年，拿破仑战争开始，很快便席卷欧洲。

——1805年12月，奥地利在奥斯特里茨战败。

——1806年8月6日，神圣罗马帝国解体。

——1807年10月，拿破仑站在腓特烈的墓前说：“如果他还活着，我就无法踏上普鲁士的土地。”

1806年9月，无忧宫基尔伯特的窗下出现了一个面生的小家伙，他披着一身黑色的斗篷，斗篷下露出了凌乱但是明亮的金发，蔚蓝色的眼睛清澈无垢。基尔伯特在孩子的身上看到了触动他的东西——和90年前的腓特烈所拥有的一模一样的，王的气质。

基尔伯特瞒着所有人收养了这个孩子，并给他起名为——路德维希。

=====================================

[1]【Begleiten】德语，“陪伴”。

[2]【税收报告】腓特烈逝世的四天前曾口述了一封信给赋税单位，要他们在报告中多附些详细资料。

[3]【Lebt wohl, mein Lieber】德语，相当于英语中的“Farewell，my love”。

[4]【阿门（Amen）。】希伯来语，意为“诚如所愿”，基督教的常用语之一。

[5]【ich werde euch vermissen】德语，相当于英语中的“I’ll miss you”。

[6]【引文说明】引自腓特烈二世最著名的演讲《致众将军》（1757.12.3），2天后他在洛伊滕取得大捷。

[7]【引文说明】引自腓特烈二世《1768年遗嘱》。

[8]【Quadriga】德语，即勃兰登堡门上的“和平女神四马战车”雕像。


	14. 13 die Krone

**》》 13 die Krone** [1]

_“越是在最危急的时候，就越显得他的伟大，这是我们对于他能说的最高的赞誉之词。”_

——拿破仑·波拿巴

基尔伯特承认，他在那个科西嘉的矮子的战术里看到了弗里茨老爹的影子。就如后世所说的，在战术战法上，腓特烈都是拿破仑当之无愧的启蒙老师。

——这让他反感弗朗西斯的理由又增加了一个。

1806年，由于弗朗西斯的无理和背信，忍无可忍的基尔伯特倒向了反法同盟[2]。

10月1日，基尔伯特对弗朗西斯下了最后通牒，要他“从本大爷的弟兄们的地盘上滚出去”，弗朗西斯的回答是“哥哥我很喜欢这里哦”外加一支玫瑰。

10月7日，普法两国正式开战。重上战场的基尔伯特却涌起了深深的无力感。

——失去了腓特烈，他甚至不知道仗该怎么打了。

开战3天后，10月10日，普军的先头部队被击溃。

开战7天后，10月14日，基尔伯特的精锐部队在耶拿全军覆没。几乎同时，腓特烈·威廉三世率领的普军主力在奥尔斯塔特一败涂地。

开战20天后，10月27日，拿破仑和弗朗西斯以征服者的姿态通过了勃兰登堡门，占领了柏林。

拿破仑随后便下令把门上的Quadriga作为战利品拆下，运回巴黎。此前，这个一向崇拜腓特烈的家伙还顺路“拜访”了位于波茨坦的无忧宫，洗劫了腓特烈留在那里的佩剑、绶带甚至闹钟。这对于基尔伯特而言根本就是奇耻大辱。若不是勃兰登堡极有远见地直接将他从耶拿拖到了维也纳，此刻在柏林发生的大概就是真正的“国家间的肉搏战”了。

1807年7月9日，法普《提尔西特和约》签订，基尔伯特以放弃对威斯特伐利亚的监护权为代价换取了与弗朗西斯的停战。三个月后，10月9日，基尔伯特在《十月敕令》上签下了普鲁士的名字，施泰因-哈登堡改革正式开始。

基尔伯特想给予弗朗西斯的唯一的回报就是战争，但是他没有立刻把反击的赌注全部押在战争上，因为他的王在第一次西里西亚战争时就跟他说过：

——“训练有素随时备战的军队，充实的国库，以及高昂的士气，这些是战争的主要决定因素。”

打完了第三次西里西亚战争，腓特烈就把所有精力都放在了国内，甚至不顾患有痛风和胃病的身体执意亲下基层视察监督。基尔伯特陪着腓特烈走完了整个西里西亚，转遍了国内的大小城镇。从稳定民心到复原生产，再到重组军队和严治法令，他的王的每一个动作每一项措施他都牢牢地清楚地记着，而现在，他要把他的王曾经做过的事情全部重复一遍。

此时的基尔伯特一无所有。

他能做的只能是卧薪尝胆，养精蓄锐。

1813年3月，基尔伯特再次加入反法同盟[3]。

1814年3月30日，基尔伯特和伊万·布拉金斯基攻入巴黎。

1814年4月4日，拿破仑被迫退位，弗朗西斯的辉煌时代终告结束。

议和的那一天，基尔伯特把手头的事情全部甩给了上司，然后把惊魂未定的弗朗西斯从人群里拖了出来。

——“把老爹的东西还回来，否则本大爷就把勃兰登堡门固定到你身上！”

他扯着弗朗西斯的衣襟吼道。

几天后，基尔伯特把被拿破仑搜刮走的腓特烈的遗物送回无忧宫，并将用胜利夺回来的Quadriga带回了柏林。狂喜的人们给失而复得的Quadriga起了个外号叫Retourkutsche[4]，并在雕像上女神手持的橡树花环中添上了象征权力的铁十字，将她送回了勃兰登堡门的顶端。

重回勃兰登堡门的Retourkutsche也成为了普鲁士重新崛起的象征。

1866年，基尔伯特终于将罗德里赫踩在了脚下。随后他解散了德意志邦联[5]，迫使罗德里赫退出德意志兰[6]。

1867年，以基尔伯特为主导者的北德意志联邦[7]出现在欧罗巴的土地上，以巴伐利亚为首的南德四邦也与基尔伯特达成了攻守同盟，德意志的统一只差一场战争和一个名号。

1870年，基尔伯特在两天内把弗朗西斯挑起的战争从反侵略打成了侵略，然后横扫了几乎整个北法兰西。他顺手带走了阿尔萨斯和洛林[8]，将他们写在了新国家的族谱上。

1871年1月18日，在巴黎凡尔赛宫的镜厅，基尔伯特亲手将帝国的皇冠戴在了弟弟路德维希的头上。路德维希不知道这顶皇冠背负着多少仇恨与隔阂，也不知道这顶皇冠在诞生的瞬间就注定了下一次血腥的大战[9]，他唯一知道的便是前一天镜厅迷人的日落里，他的哥哥眸中疲惫的释然的红色。

——“基尔，相信我。”

——“我会亲手把欧洲的皇冠加在你的头上。”

“本大爷似乎能了解你的感受了，老爹。”

基尔伯特蜷坐在镜厅的角落里，往透明的杯中加上一撇红艳。人已散尽，灯已全息，葡萄酒的清香弥漫在空气里，和着月色发酵成落寞。

“你为什么不在呢……本大爷现在只想让你看到……”

17面镜子空映着窗外的黑夜，不大的镜厅失去了光的妆点就显得很是黯淡，酒瓶与酒杯轻微的磕碰声回荡在寂静里，似乎在无形中被放大，绕梁不止。

“你的国家，得到了那顶皇冠……”

基尔伯特的侧脸贴在光滑的镜面上，他看不清自己，也看不清其他。一切都是灰暗的，如同腓特烈离开的那晚他在无忧宫看见的子夜。

“然后将它加在了一个新生的国家的头上……”

闭上眼睛，聆听冬夜深沉的宁静中伴随着的空无的莫名的炮响。那不是他希冀的时代，他等候的人再不会回来。

“老爹，请继续守护着我吧……”

倔强了84年的他，丢了半个国土也不曾皱过一次眉的他，哽咽了。

不知过了多久，空荡荡的回廊里传来低沉的稳重的脚步声，由远及近。镜厅的入口外的黑暗里，一豆模糊的光点渐渐变得清晰。来者穿着长长的外套，提着灯，踩着不大的步幅走向这里。

“大哥，你在吗？”

没有回答。

但是浓重的酒气默然地指出了方向。

“大哥，你酗酒了。”

看着缩在角落里发呆的基尔伯特，路德维希的口气无奈里有些责备。

“我们回去吧，West。”

基尔伯特的眼睛依然失神地盯着窗外，似乎只是在自言自语。

“大哥……？”

路德维希惊讶地看着对方。

“你终于长大了，West。”

基尔伯特摇摇晃晃地站起来，然后弯下腰，双手按在弟弟肩上。

金发的少年疑惑地看着他银发的哥哥，却什么也没再问。

1939年8月17日，波茨坦，格列森教堂。

基尔伯特已经在这个地下墓室里坐了一天了，背靠着腓特烈的墓碑。

他记得腓特烈下葬的那天，他也是这样，一个人在阴冷的墓室里坐着，背靠着冰冷的石碑，一呆便是一整天。

唯一的不同就是现在他是空手而来，那时他至少还带着腓特烈赐予的剑。现在那把剑正静静地躺在无忧宫中腓特烈的床上。他把它留在那里，代替自己守护那座他的王赠予的宫殿。他知道那样很蠢，却莫名地固执。

和那天一样，他是来告别的。

只不过——

那时，他知道他们永远不会再见面。

如今，他不知道自己还能否再回来。

那个狂热地崇拜着腓特烈的小胡子上司怀着战争的觉悟上台执政，终于治理出了一个不进行战争就必然会灭亡的国家。前一次战争的伤痛还没有完全褪去，他和路德维希就不得不为第二次的战争付出代价。

基尔伯特突然猛地起身，重重地拍去身上的尘土，大步地离开。

头也不回。

1939年9月1日，德国闪击波兰，第二次世界大战爆发。

1944年，腓特烈的棺材被移往马堡[10]的伊丽莎白教堂。

1945年5月8日，德国无条件投降。

1947年2月25日，普鲁士自由邦解散。

——皇冠破碎，全盘皆输。

====================================

[1]【Krone】德语，“冠冕”。

[2]【反法同盟】 1806年的是第四次反法同盟。

[3]【再次加入反法同盟】 1813年开始的是第六次反法同盟。之前的第五次普鲁士没有参加。

[4]【Retourkutsche】德语，意为“归来的马车”，此时马车上的女神已加持了铁十字，从和平女神变为了胜利女神。

[5]【德意志邦联（Deutscher Bund）】亦称德意志联邦或德意志同盟，是根据维也纳会议而成立的一个松散组织，目的在于团结神圣罗马帝国解体后的德意志诸邦。邦联中设有邦联议会，各邦保持完全的主权，以奥地利的代表为主席，但是普鲁士与奥地利经常争夺领导权。

[6]【退出德意志兰】普鲁士要的是一个统一的没有奥地利的德意志兰，也就是所谓的“小德意志”或者说“小德意志兰”。普鲁士排挤奥地利的一大原因便是奥地利内部的民族太多了，不好管。

[7]【北德意志联邦（Norddeutscher Bund）】即北德意志邦联，简称北德联邦或北德邦联，1867年7月1日正式成立，由北德的22个邦国组成。议会由民选产生，各邦均有议席。它只是一个过渡组织，德意志第二帝国成立后便被废除。

[8]【顺手带走了阿尔萨斯和洛林】法国将十分之九的阿尔萨斯和四分之一的洛林割给了德国。

[9]【注定了下一次血腥的大战】一战是普法战争的必然结果。

[10]【马堡】马堡（Marburg）位于德国黑森州的中部，是一座大学城，也是德国首个强制实行太阳能供热的城市。


	15. 14 das Hervorrufen

**》》 14 das Hervorrufen** [1]

——“普鲁士真的已经死掉了哦！”

——“你从被解散的那一刻开始，就不属于你自己了。”

——“你现在究竟是怎样的一种存在呢，小加里宁？”

高而小的窗口，阴暗的内里，狭窄的房间里除了一张硬板床之外再无他物，基尔伯特在柏林的住处丝毫不比当年腓特烈在昆斯特林的牢房来得高级。只是现在的他要比当年的腓特烈更憔悴和颓唐罢了。

每天陪伴他的除了眼前光洁的四壁，还有伊万·布拉金斯基诅咒一般的问候。

但是，不论伊万说什么，基尔伯特的回答都只有蜷缩在墙角。

或许是废编失地在肉体上产生的反应，基尔伯特的感觉变得迟缓了很多。他感觉不到寒冷和炎热，分辨不出眼前的是强光还是柔光，尝不出口中的究竟是葡萄酒还是伏特加。他不时会陷入昏迷，然后在不知多久后从梦魇中突然惊醒，接着开始迎接下一场昏迷。

只有痛觉和听觉还是灵敏的，可是这残存的感观却成了他痛苦的滥觞。新伤旧伤轮番发作，有时候疼痛袭来时连喘息的权利都被剥夺。斯拉夫青年天真无邪的嗓音纠缠在耳边，挥之不去，驱之不离。基尔伯特抱着头，试图摆脱那个甜腻得令人绝望的声音，却始终是做无用功。

1952年，在霍亨索伦家族的族长路易·斐迪南的发起下，腓特烈的灵柩迁葬霍亨索伦城堡[2]。

“你的国王被他的家人接走了哦，小加里宁。”

斯拉夫人说话时，笑容纯朴得寒心。

“到底还是家人。你重复了一百年，还不如人家说一句。”

基尔伯特的表情没有任何变化。

“快点祝贺他们全家团圆吧。”

“……伊万·布拉金斯基，从本大爷的地盘上滚出去。”

灰色调的视野，暧昧的气温，苍白的阳光从身后的气窗里洒下，在地面涂上了一块不大的白印。扬尘在光柱里飘摇，像门缝里看见过的西伯利亚寒冬里的细雪。

久违的触觉回来了。却是无以释怀的冷意。基尔伯特倚着墙壁坐着，头靠在冰凉粗糙的墙面上，低声呓语，辨不清自己究竟是昏迷在梦魇中还是清醒在痛苦里。

“于是连你也走了么，弗里茨……”

向西，向南，终于远到连自己也寻不见那缕气息。

失去了路德维希之后，他的王便成了他唯一的支柱。

而如今，他连这个支柱都失去了。

时光对于基尔伯特而言，只剩下了日落日出。月色遵循着自己的规律明暗变化着从窗口照进房间，他不时也会想如今的自己到底为什么存在。

他已经一无所有了。

他已经无力拥有了。

直到有一天，满月皎泠的颜色从窗口倾泻进屋，在基尔伯特身上留下明亮的颜色。基尔伯特抱着膝背靠着窗下的墙，眼前是阴暗的门板。他在昏迷与清醒中徘徊着，想要找到一切的出口，却处处碰壁。

他记不清楚自己曾做过什么梦，即使是痛彻心扉、令人窒息的梦魇，也在睁开眼睛的瞬间全部忘掉，留下肉体上的疼痛感延续发作。因此，对他而言，无论梦中出现什么，都似乎与自己毫无关系——反正记不住。

然而这一次和以往的每一次都不一样。

基尔伯特闭上眼睛时，出现在眼前的是展开双翼的黑鹰。风卷起黄沙迷朦了地平线上血红的夕阳，遗弃的枪与剑横七竖八地倒在脚边，普鲁士王国黑白相间的旗帜飘扬在漫无边际的平原上，恍如站在无人之境。而自己的破旧的普鲁士蓝的军服上，血污块块。

像是在罗斯巴赫，又像是在昆尔斯多夫。

但基尔伯特很清楚，这只是个梦。

夕阳里浮起了谁的身影，先是浅灰，慢慢变深，步伐沉稳地走来，锐化了模样。

基尔伯特站在原地，愕然地睁大了眼睛。虽然有些暗，但是他知道一定不会错。

深蓝的旧军服，灰白的长卷发，坚毅的目光，褐色的手杖，微微驼着背。

“老爹……”

基尔伯特不禁脱了口，却没有喊他的勇气，尾音消散在风里。

腓特烈停下了脚步，微笑着看着基尔伯特。血色的背景，两色的旗帜，狼藉的武器，飞扬的黄沙，空无一人的战场，那种寂寥与他那位傲立一切的王很相衬。

“老爹！”

基尔伯特下意识地叫了一声，声音回响在空落落的空间里，振荡出轻轻的回音。

腓特烈杵着手杖站在风沙缱绻里，温和地笑着，向基尔伯特伸出手。

即使知道那只是梦，基尔伯特仍然奋力地跑向他的王，伸出手拼命地想要抓住。夕阳里的腓特烈保持着伸手的姿势，却像是真正的夕阳那般可望而不可即。不管有多接近，哪怕看上去触手可及，到头来抓住的都只是虚空。

仿佛，与自己速度一致地同步离开。

“老爹！！等等！！”

基尔伯特的加速似乎有了成效。腓特烈的身影在逐渐变大，模糊的线条变得清晰起来，一丝一缕织成熟悉的模样。

“老爹，本大爷……”

一个趔趄，基尔伯特失去平衡，向前摔下。腓特烈见状，伸出了双臂。

深沉的蓝色映入眼帘，基尔伯特开始怀疑梦的真实度。

视线一闪转到了无忧宫，装饰着金色墙饰和璀璨花纹的白色墙壁出现在眼前，自己面对着的是昔日腓特烈那张白色的睡床。

王赐予的那把剑正静静地躺在那张床上。

熟悉的制服的气息和纽扣的触感贴到了脸上。基尔伯特回过神来的时候，已经跌倒在腓特烈的怀里。他抬起头，血色的天幕里是腓特烈苍老的脸，白色的手套包裹着的手正扶着自己的肩膀。

“老爹……”

他的王弯下腰，吻在他的额上。

然后一切都随着那个轻柔的吻碎散，世界崩塌，归于黑暗。

惊醒，满目是刺眼的月白色，水雾模糊了周遭的一切，唯有记忆清晰地停在眼前。

他在西伯利亚的寒冷里做了一个沉沉的梦。

梦里，王站在尘硝之末向他伸手，笑得一如既往。

墨蓝的身影刻印在熟悉的暮色里，愈加浓重。

“你也会离开吗？”梦里，基尔伯特问他的王。

“不，我永远在你身边。”梦醒，王的回答回响在心。

——若我长眠，请把我葬在你身边。

——能沉睡在你的怀里，是我最大的幸福。

腓特烈写下的最后的文字浮现在脑海里，黑色的颤抖的笔迹印在纸上，基尔伯特突然明白了自己为何没有消失。

他还有最后的一件事没做。

他还亏欠着某个人一样东西。

他差一点就全都忘掉了。

基尔伯特低下头，额触在膝上，细瘦的手指把裤管上的布料抓出褶痕。

“弗里茨，本大爷还欠你一个结果。”

月色在他的身上渐渐软化。

1990年10月2日，东柏林。

基尔伯特的牢门被撞开了。抱膝坐在墙角的基尔伯特听到声音，动作迟缓地回过头，盯着从门中涌进的刺眼的光芒。

“大哥！”路德维希的声音从光的背后传来。

1990年10月3日，两德统一。

============================================

[1]【Hervorrufen】德语，直译是“促成”，此处意译为“理由”。

[2]【霍亨索伦城堡】霍亨索伦城堡（Burg Hohenzollern）在今南德巴登-符腾堡州的赫兴根（Hechingen），是霍亨索伦家族的发源地，现在是霍亨索伦家族聚会的场所和收费博物馆。霍亨索伦城堡与巴伐利亚的新天鹅堡齐名，同时也位居欧洲五大和世界十大城堡之列。


	16. 15 die Rueckkehr

**》》 15 die Rueckkehr** [1]

纵然那不是基尔伯特喜欢的风格，但他不得不承认，那是他的王一生中最初的也是最美的作品。

——Sans Souci。

“West，本大爷回无忧宫就可以了。”

“可是大哥……”

“王的身边，不能没有骑士。”

摆脱伊万·布拉金斯基之后，基尔伯特提出的唯一的要求就是以后都呆在无忧宫。他没有提出去赫兴根，也没有要求将腓特烈的墓迁回。

路德维希摸不透哥哥的心思，只好由着他去。

丰收季刚过，夕阳下的小山金色一片，空气中似乎还残留着葡萄的香气。圆形的水池已经装上了喷泉，清澈的水柱跃出清凉的抛物线，落回到池中激起涟漪阵阵。弧形的墙体上，葡萄藤在风里摇曳出柔和的轨迹，两旁一片片未褪的青翠细细地勾描着桑苏西精致石阶微陡的斜度。山顶的露台宁静依旧，金色的小宫殿怡然地眺向远方。

阔别半个世纪之久的无忧宫仍保留着原有的模样，似乎并未被战火波及，基尔伯特这才稍微松了口气。

走入宫内，油画和雕塑仍摆在原处，天花板上的纹饰和浮雕有翻新的痕迹，墙上的壁纸也贴了新的。书籍纸张被装入特制的箱子里保存，桌面的茶具上盖着一层玻璃罩，起居室里一切如旧，铺上了一层厚厚的灰。

“大哥，这个。”转悠到腓特烈的卧室的时候，路德维希叫住了基尔伯特，递给他一个用黑色绸布包裹着的细长的包袱，“我擅自将它移位了，对不起。”

基尔伯特疑惑地接过，手中的重量让他马上知晓了隐藏在黑色里的究竟是何物。

“怎么回事，West？”绯色的眼神从手里的东西转移到了路德维希身上。“我从西线撤回的时候经过这里，想看看能藏起多少东西……”路德维希停了停，“我不知道阿尔弗雷德他们会对这座宫殿做什么。”“你把它藏在哪里啊，West？”基尔伯特惊讶地问。

路德维希沉默了。

“West……？”

“真，真的很抱歉，大哥……”

“先回答本大爷的问题，West。”

“我，我把它和陛下的手稿一起锁进了元首给的特制保险箱里……”

路德维希的表情很窘迫，像个做错事的孩子。

“然后呢？”基尔伯特追问道。

“我……我把那个保险箱……埋进了……陛下……给他自己指定的墓穴里……”

路德维希的声音越来越低。

但那的确是个令人震惊的答案。基尔伯特瞠目结舌。

“大哥，对不起！”路德维希以为自己触了哥哥的禁忌，急忙道歉。

“……不，West，”基尔伯特说着，拍了拍路德维希的肩，“干得漂亮。”

“大哥……”

“West，想知道本大爷执意要呆在这里的理由吗？”

基尔伯特岔开了话题，同时开始解包袱上用于固定的白色的细绳。

“因为在这座宫殿刚刚建好的时候，弗里茨老爹就跟本大爷说，”

绳索松落，包裹松开，当年基尔伯特留在腓特烈床上的那把剑躺在光滑的绸布上。赭石的剑鞘包裹着银色的剑身，金色的笼型剑柄镂刻成鹰展翅的模样。

“基尔，从今往后，你所拥有的就不只是战场了。”

一声锐响，长剑出鞘，银色的寒光里，肃杀之气不曾被时光削弱。

“所以，无处可去的时候，就回到这里吧。”

腓特烈说着摘下了帽子，扣在基尔伯特头上。

1991年1月24日，腓特烈的279岁“诞辰”，基尔伯特谢绝了巴登和符腾堡的邀请，一个人呆在王的书房里。书桌上摆放着腓特烈的乐谱、手稿和笛子，基尔伯特摆弄着它们，期许着可以安静地渡过。

中午的时候，路德维希从柏林打来了电话，说有东西已经送过去，不知道算不算礼物。

“什么东西啊，West？”基尔伯特在电话那头好奇着，摆弄着手里的笔，不时看看外面银装素裹的露台。“嗯……一块石碑。”路德维希在琢磨着该如何解释。“石碑？本大爷要石碑做什么？”电话里基尔伯特的声音明显高了个八度。“不是给你的，大哥。”胃痛感顿时袭来，“是给陛下的。”“老爹要石碑做什么？不是有很多雕像了吗？”基尔伯特的声音里依然透着好奇。

“是墓碑。”

路德维希听到电话那头传来什么东西落地的声音。然后是手忙脚乱的翻动声。接着便是一片寂静。

好一阵子，基尔伯特的声音才沉沉地传过来。

“为什么是墓碑……”

“上司说要把陛下的灵柩迁回无忧宫。”电话那头的人回答，“这不是陛下和大哥你的愿望吗？”

“……什么时候？”基尔伯特的声音有些沙哑。

“今年的8月17日，陛下辞世205周年的纪念日。”路德维希回答。

下来又是沉默。

“挂了，West。送石碑的来了。”

基尔伯特说完就挂断了电话。

窗外的洁白里空无一人。

事实上，因为雪天路滑，石碑直到黄昏才被安全地送到无忧宫。基尔伯特让搬运工把木箱平放在腓特烈的卧室的地上，打开箱盖，但没让他们拆去石碑外柔软的白色的保护层。

送走了搬运工人，把同住在无忧宫的工作人员支走，关上房门。基尔伯特在石碑前蹲下，小心翼翼地取出墓碑四角上固定用的填充料，解开第一重固定绳，拆去第一重布料。然后小心地掀开隔离层，松开第二层固定绳，褪去第二重布料。

石碑的冰冷隔着一块洁白的缓冲面料传到了指尖。基尔伯特犹豫了一下才下定决心似的捻起面料的一角，缓缓地揭开。

简朴的灰色石碑，带着浅浅的赭石色。没有任何花俏的装饰纹，也没有多余的刻字浮雕，有的只是一个用花体镌成的名字。

基尔伯特认得那块石碑上镌刻的名字。

1745年他和腓特烈骑着马凯旋柏林时街头的人们欢呼着的那个名字。

——“FRIEDRICH DER GROSSE[2]”。

基尔伯特突然察觉到自己居然已经孤独地走过了将近205年。

时光荏苒，物是人非。

永生之外，了无宁息。

酸涩凝结在咽喉，伤感郁结于心口，落寞与肃穆混合成不知名的毒药，侵蚀着封闭在生命最深处的思念，刺入骨髓的疼痛袭来，无处躲藏，无处宣泄。

原来，悲伤到了最后，连眼泪都会干涸。

他跪在墓碑前，捶打着冰凉的石板，没有温度的纹路在手间划下深深的伤口。

鲜血淋漓，刻骨铭心。

“回来吧……”

1991年8月17日，腓特烈二世的灵柩迁回波茨坦的无忧宫，下葬在露台上他所指定的墓穴里。不远处便是他的爱犬的坟墓。

普鲁士蓝的披风，普鲁士蓝的帽子，普鲁士蓝的军服，手捧着一个白色的绸布包袱，腰间是王赐予的剑，基尔伯特一袭弗里茨时代[3]的装束出现在迁葬仪式里。他把申克尔制出的第一枚铁十字[4]抛落到墓中，然后为他的王撒下了第一把土。

深褐色的棺木渐渐淹没在泥土里，墓坑中的泥土渐渐齐平了草坪。夯实，拍平，镶上那块简朴的墓碑，最后把草皮植上。所有人退出草坪，低矮的小围栏被加固。[5]然后人们按着秩序，一个接一个地把手中的花朵或土豆摆上腓特烈的碑石四周。

基尔伯特站在围栏前，左手捧着那个白色的绸布包袱，右手摘下帽子，扣在心口上，闭上眼微微地屈身，向沉睡的人致意。然后手腕轻轻地一甩，饰着鲜红花羽的帽子落到了墓碑一角，很快便飘上了蓝紫色的花瓣。

即使人群里消失了王的身影，只要身在此处，基尔伯特便会忍不住重复那个时候王写在他手心里的那句话。

然后，想起那一天，1747年5月1日，他的王凝视着这座金色的宫殿，告诉自己它的名字。

——“Quand je suis là，je suis sans souci。”[6]

——“其名，无忧”。

桑苏西终于无愧于它的名字。

==================================

[1]【Rueckkehr】德语，“归来”。

[2]【FRIEDRICHDERGROSSE】德语，等同于英语中的“Friedrich the Great”（腓特烈大王）。

[3]【弗里茨时代】腓特烈二世所统治的时代的别称。

[4]【申克尔制出的第一枚铁十字】申克尔在马耳他十字的基础上设计出了铁十字，以纪念腓特烈二世的时代，最初的铁十字成为了腓特烈二世的象征物。

[5]【关于葬礼的经过】由于找不到葬礼的相关照片或录像，也看不懂德语版的网页，所以此处关于葬礼经过的描写笔者的根据是其他影视作品中葬礼的情景，而非史料。

[6]【Quand je suis là，je suis sans souci】法语，“吾到彼处，方能无忧。”


	17. 16 Farewell

**》》 16 Farewell** [①]

半轮皊月安静地悬在西方的低空，清澈的星光隐现在东边的天穹，舒展开的蓝黑色铺陈在深夜的寥落里，相顾无言。王的骑士站在那块简朴的石碑前面，拎着那块洁白的绸布，静静地看着蓝紫色的细碎花瓣上零落的白色铃铛随着徐徐的风滚动。

耳边又响起那曲熟悉的悠扬的笛，翩翩然飘飘然，牵起埋在最深处的回忆。骑士的手不自觉地抚上腰际，白色的手套掩去了金色剑柄的冷光，深夜的凉意顺着金属穿透手套，刺痛了手心。

“呐，弗里茨。”

“本大爷不会再把你一个人丢在这里了。”

一阵突然的强风，漫山的绿叶一起摇曳出潮涌的旋律，墓前的骑士也不得不眯起眼躲避扑面的寒泠。披风被掀起，白色的绸布挣脱了骑士的手，飞向苍旻，翻卷着如同染上月光的云，旋即又下落，消失在远处的朦胧里。

气息流动停止的时候，基尔伯特缓缓地睁开了眼睛。原本盖着石碑一角的帽子滑出了石碑，原本覆在墓上的花有一大半被卷进了身后的夜色。碑上顿时空了许多，圆润得有些夸张的花体出现在眼前。

——深深地镌刻于心，依然是王的名字。

基尔伯特跨进草地，然后头朝着护栏的方向仰面躺下，枕着墓碑，舒展手臂，把摘下的帽子垫在脑后。眼前是望不见尽头的黑色，昔日璀璨的群星如今更像沧桑的灯火，无力地在宇宙深处挣扎。西沉的上弦月播撒着最后的几许光芒，残落在墓碑周围的蓝紫色的花瓣被溯回的风卷起，飘到基尔伯特身上。

捻起了落在右手边的一盏小巧的铃兰花钟，举到眼前，花钟洁白的颜色被天幕的暗淡染成灰白。基尔伯特想起了腓特烈灰白的带卷的长发，然后1712年开始的时光便慢慢地回到了眼前。只属于他们的吉光片羽，寂寞成伤，扭曲了记忆的模样。

小小的花钟被白色的掌心包围，基尔伯特再次闭上了眼，右手无力地捶落在草地上，左臂抬起，遮住了双眼。

“本大爷居然哭了……开玩笑，本大爷又不是小意……”

他自言自语着，水珠潮湿的圆润滑过皮肤，凉意不散。

“弗里茨，无忧宫在本大爷的右心房，安生躺着吧。”

笛声戛然，余音的尾韵散失在微风里，夹着熟悉的嗓音低沉的呓语。

如同夐远的钟声入耳，与灵魂共振。

“右心房吗……”

基尔伯特登时愣住了。喃喃地自言自语霎时断开，微启的唇僵在了原处，凉凉的空气吸入胸腔，似乎还有跨越了两百年时光的熟悉的旧军服的气息。基尔伯特迟疑了，缓缓地挪下盖住眼睛的左臂。

暖金色的长卷发，眼中是纯粹的天空的色彩，睿智又带着些狡黠的浅笑。以夜色和繁星为背景，那张脸遮住了眼前的天幕。夏日萤虫般的冷光不断地凝结，半透明的身影渐渐变得充实和浓重。

然后难以置信的表情印在了基尔伯特的脸上。

相视惊愕。

“最后，我从沉睡中睁开眼，

我看见你站在我身旁，

我的睡眠沐浴在你的微笑里。”[②]

——“我回来了。”

腓特烈背对着低矮的护栏跪坐在自己的墓碑上，基尔伯特的脑袋正好枕着他的膝。看见基尔伯特摆出一脸“本大爷肯定是在做梦”的表情，他没有说话，而是抬起左手握住对方的，然后右手拭去了基尔伯特脸上残余的水迹。

基尔伯特脸上的惊愕柔化成了安心。他举起右拳，伸到腓特烈的眼前，然后松开。洁白的铃兰花钟静静地躺在同样洁白的手心里，在风中微微地摇动。

“欢迎回来，老爹。”基尔伯特绯色的眼里是深沉的无瑕的眷恋。

“好久不见，基尔。”腓特烈轻轻地捻走了小小的花钟。

“弗里茨，本大爷累了……”基尔伯特凝视着腓特烈眸子，在宁静的蔚蓝里陷落。

“那就好好睡一觉吧。”他的王回答，温柔的星光在他金色的发上渲染出雾状的颜彩。

基尔伯特报以缱绻地一笑，将腓特烈的左手紧紧地攥着按在心口，释然地闭上了眼睛。

“晚安，弗里茨。”

“晚安，我的小基尔。”

风渐起，撩起腓特烈金色的发。沐浴着矢车菊蓝紫色的清新，他在树叶的涛声中端详了那朵铃兰，然后垂下了手。萤虫似的冷光无声地飞离他的身体，怀中人孩童般的睡颜也在渐渐失真。他看见了基尔伯特身下草叶的纤细。

山下的水池泛起粼粼的细纹，石阶优雅地绵延在小葡萄山的中轴。漫山的葱翠在晚风里咏叹起最后的赞美诗，歌声飘向久远，在不知名的地方降落，等待着在之后的某一天被某个人拾起。

视线在草地上洁白的雕塑投下的暗影里熄灭，腓特烈勾起嘴角，浅浅地一笑。

多少铁与血谱成的战歌被人传唱。

多少黑与白交织的旗帜被人遗忘。

宛如一次远到天涯的流放，飞扬的蓝紫色挽着破碎的星点悠然地漫随风远，消散在最后一抹月色中，再寻不见。

了无声息，了无痕迹。

似乎所有的一切都不曾发生过。

一朵洁白的铃兰静静地躺在简朴的墓碑上。

——Lebt wohl, mein Lieber……

——ich werde euch vermissen……

〖—Fin.—〗

==================================

[①]【Farewell】英语，“永别、保重、珍重”。

[②]【引文说明】引自泰戈尔的《吉檀迦利·旅途》。


End file.
